


The Warmth

by Lladmie



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lladmie/pseuds/Lladmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rieko Yoshihara non ci ha mai detto cosa Iason e Riki si sono lasciati alle spalle, quali effetti ha avuto la loro scomparsa su chi li ha continuati a compiangere. E non solo... Chi crederebbe mai che in una società come quella di Amoï i maggiori cambiamenti possano nascere non dal sesso, non dai soldi, ma dall'amore? </p>
<p>ATTENZIONE: questa storia è ambientata dopo gli eventi della light novel, quindi saranno presenti spoiler sul finale di Ai No Kusabi. Inoltre conterrà scene di sesso, violenza, omosessualità e schiavitù.<br/>I personaggi e l'universo in cui agiscono appartengono alla scrittrice Rieko Yoshihara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un tentativo, un esperimento. E' la prima fanfiction che pubblico - la seconda in realtà, ma l'altra è storia vecchia - e non ho scelto un universo facile, né particolarmente famoso. Chi non conosce Ai No Kusabi si informi.
> 
> Come immagino abbiate potuto intuire dall'intro, gli eventi di questa fanfiction si collocano dopo quelli della light novel, che altro non è che la storia originale. Avendo letto gli otto volumi dell'edizione ufficiale inglese, a quelli mi atterrò quanto più possibile. Alcuni termini ed alcuni nomi preferisco lasciarli in inglese. Approfondirò strada facendo, comunque, e per chi non ha avuto modo di leggere la storia originale aggiungerò - quando necessario - delle note a fine pagina.
> 
> Piccola parentesi per le shipper delle coppia principale (di cui faccio parte): essendo questa storia ambientata dopo la fine della novel, Iason e Riki potrebbero... apparire in qualche flashback? *fischietta guardandosi attorno* La trama si focalizza principalmente su Katze e Raoul, e... il resto lo scopriremo insieme. ;)

Katze nella sua vita non aveva mai provato una una sensazione simile.  
  
La profonda consapevolezza di non avere uno scopo.  
  
L'abbandono.  
  
Lo smarrimento.  
  
Erano sentimenti che Katze, cresciuto prima sotto l'illusoria ala protettiva di Guardian e maturato poi sotto le direttive di un padrone, non aveva mai sperimentato. Non finché Iason non era morto. Quel fatidico giorno, per la prima volta nella sua vita, il commerciante rappresentativo del Mercato Nero di Tanagura aveva assaporato il gusto amaro della separazione.  
  
Dall'età di tredici anni, Katze aveva sempre seguito il volere di Iason. Non era passato un giorno, un'ora della sua vita in cui non aveva prontamente adempiuto i desideri del suo padrone; in cui non aveva messo anima e corpo nel suo lavoro, nei suoi doveri. Iason ordinava e lui eseguiva, Iason chiedeva e lui rispondeva.  
  
Iason Mink si era portato nella tomba l'essenza della sua vita.  
  
Katze l'aveva realizzato solo in quei giorni, quando, recandosi nel suo ufficio, si era reso conto che non avrebbe ricevuto ordini. Che non avrebbe ricevuto una retribuzione. E che non possedeva nulla di ciò che lo circondava, ciò che poteva vedere; nemmeno se stesso.  
  
Il Mercato Nero era dei Blondie di Tanagura, come d'altro canto tutta Amoï. Lui stesso apparteneva ai Blondie di Tanagura. A Iason, si correggeva sempre, ma dentro di sé sapeva che la differenza riguardava solamente e sporadicamente la sua vita privata, non certo il business.  
  
Nonostate le insicurezze, il turbamento e la voragine che sembrava essersi insidiata nel suo petto, Katze aveva continuato a fare l'unica cosa che poteva fare: svolgere i suoi incarichi. Era certo che qualcuno prima o poi lo avrebbe contattato. Da una parte Katze temeva che qualcuno lo avrebbe contattato.  
  
In quei giorni la sua mente aveva contemplato disperatamente diverse conclusioni. Sapeva che la sua vita era legata ai capricci di un gruppo di androidi. Si era chiesto, prima di tutto, se non avesse rischiato continuando a volgere il suo lavoro senza il consenso di nessuno. I desideri degli altri Blondie potevano non coincidere con quelli di Iason, ma d'altronde, nessuno gli aveva ordinato di arrestarsi, e bloccare il più grande giro d'affari di Amoï era tutto tranne che saggio.  
  
Concentrarsi su un tale dilemma, tuttavia, era ridicolo. Sapeva fin troppo bene che la sua vita non dipendeva dal suo lavoro, ma dalla sua stessa esistenza. Se i Blondie avessero deciso di terminarlo o, se ce n'era la possibilità, riciclarlo, Katze sapeva che non avrebbero messo in discussioni il suo lavoro. Le sue origini come meticcio ed ex Furniture, vecchia e sotto accusa da tempo, bastavano e avanzavano.  
  
Katze non voleva morire, non aveva mai voluto morire. L'istinto di sopravvivenza non lo aveva mai abbandonato, nonostante tutto, e per la prima volta nella sua esistenza Katze aveva soppesato l'idea di prendere la prima nave spaziale e dirigersi su un altro pianeta. Qualsiasi altro pianeta sarebbe andato bene. Avrebbe saputo gestire un inseguimento, ma era certo che in ogni caso non avrebbe mai potuto sfuggire ai Blondie di Tanagura.  
  
Quindi aveva pensato di contattare lui stesso i figli di Jupiter che detenevano il potere assoluto e mettere fine al supplizio che era l'attesa. Ma l'idea era forse più folle della prima, totalmente irragionevole.  
  
Alla fine, Katze aveva atteso, monitorando la notizia della morte dell'Élite più potente di tutta Amoï diffondersi a Tanagura e a Midas - un imprevisto, così era stata occultata la vergogna di Iason Mink. E giorno dopo giorno, commissione dopo commissione, consegna dopo consegna, Katze aveva semplicemente atteso.  
  
Aveva atteso per tre settimane, che gli erano sembrate mesi. Frustrato e non più sicuro delle sue abilità e del suo futuro, Katze aveva fumato come mai in vita sua.  
  
Infine, dopo precisamente ventisei giorni, Raoul Am l'aveva contattato.  
  
Quando Katze aveva visto che l'ID della chiamata proveniva da Eos, aveva contemplato nuovamente l'idea di fuggire quanto più lontano possibile. Ma Katze, pur tenendo alla sua vita, non era un codardo o uno stolto. L'ologramma del volto di Raoul l'aveva, seppur minimamente, rassicurato. Conosceva poco il Blondie, ma lo conosceva più di qualsiasi altro Blondie poiché caro amico di Iason.  
  
Era certo che se Raoul avesse voluto dargli degli ordini o decretare la sua sentenza, avrebbe potuto farlo in quel preciso instante. Invece il Blondie gli aveva dato, con sua enorme sorpresa, appuntamento nel suo studio, limitandosi ad un semplice "continua a fare quello che stai facendo". Nonostante l'addestramento a cui era stato sottoposto come Furniture per non mostrare le sue emozioni, Katze non era riuscito a non alzare le sopracciglia.  
  
Era rimasto altrettanto sorpreso dal fatto che a contattarlo era stato Raoul in persona e non la sua Furniture o un suo subordinato. Iason l'aveva sempre contattato di persona per discutere di affari e faccende che non potevano essere udite da orecchie altrui, ma Raoul non ne aveva motivo. L'invito celava senza dubbio qualcosa che andava oltre il futuro del Mercato Nero.  
  
Qualche giorno dopo, all'ora stabilita, Katze si era recato ad Eos. Nonostante Raoul, come Iason e tutti gli altri Blondie, vivesse nell'Apex Level della torre, l'appartamento e lo studio dell'androide si trovavano in un 'blocco' differente rispetto a quello dell'Élite che aveva fatto a Katze da padrone per tanto tempo.  
  
Katze conosceva Eos come le sue tasche e più di una volta si era recato in quel particolare settore. Ciò nonostante, l'ex Furniture provò un piacere sommesso nel poter constatare nuovamente che da qualsiasi finestra di qualsiasi condominio si godeva di una vista spettacolare. Aveva passato cinque anni della sua vita osservando le luci distanti di Midas dalla terrazza di Iason, sentendosi un dio. La distesa brulla che si poteva ammirare dalle finestre dell'edificio in cui Raoul aveva il suo studio lo faceva sentire altrettanto divino.  
  
Non che Katze potesse fare molto se non guardare fuori. Aveva perso il conto di quanto sigarette era sceso a fumare all'esterno da quando aveva scoperto che Raoul non era presente. La porta dello studio del Blondie era chiusa e nessuno l'aveva accolto. Le guardie robotiche, che non smettevano di tenergli gli occhi metallici puntati addosso, lo avevano informato dicendogli semplicemente che Raoul era assente.  
  
Katze non aveva chiesto dove si trovava perché sapeva che non avrebbe ricevuto una risposta. Probabilmente a Keeler, si disse, il laboratorio in cui lavorava principalmente situato in una landa a circa duecentottantasette chilometri da Midas, verso nord-ovest. Era direttamente affiliato con il Mercato Nero, Katze aveva visto centinaia di Pet e Sex Doll arrivare da Keeler e andare a Keeler.  
  
Iason era sempre stato puntuale, non lo aveva mai fatto attendere. E se come Furniture Katze non avrebbe dovuto provare risentimento nel rimanere in piedi come un manichino per più di quattro ore e cinquanta minuti, il nervoso gli stava facendo venire uno strano 'tic' che consisteva nel portare una sigaretta alla bocca per poi rinfilarla velocemente in tasca, rendendo fin troppo chiara la sua irritazione. Le guardie robotiche scattavano in avanti ogni volta che il gesto veniva ripetuto, per poi tornare velocemente al loro posto.  
  
"Ah, sei qui, Furniture."  
  
Non completamente privo del sollievo e della stizza che Katze provò in quel momento, lo sguardo dell'uomo dai capelli rossi volò verso la figura di Raoul Am, che apparve nel corridoio in tutta la sua inumana bellezza. Alto quasi due metri come qualsiasi Blondie, i capelli dorati gli ricadevano mossi sul camice bianco che indossava, e gli occhi verdi risplendevano alla luce del sole.  
  
Raoul era la mente scientifica di Tanagura e capo del Dipartimento del Controllo Genetico. Specializzato in biochimica e bioingegneria, il Blondie possedeva profonde conoscenze in tutti i campi scientifici e medici, e si occupava della produzione dei Pet. Tra i mortali, Raoul era conosciuto come uno dei migliori microchirurghi ed era la sicurezza che nessuno malattia avrebbe mai decimato la popolazione. Il resto non avevano alcuna importanza.  
  
"Lord Raoul," Katze si girò e abbassò la testa in un inchino.  
  
Certo che era lì. Era lì da quasi cinque fottute ore, ma il Blondie aveva fatto finta di dimenticarsi dell'appuntamento. Katze non poteva credere che l'avesse _realmente_ dimenticato.  
  
Raoul sorrise mentre si avvicinava. L'apparente gentilezza di Raoul verso chi riteneva suo inferiore era velenosa quanto l'indifferenza di Iason. "Quale piacere rivederti, Katze. Il prodigio di Iason Mink."  
  
Non un muscolo si mosse dal viso del rosso. "Il piacere è mio, Signore." Avrebbe potuto aggiungere 'ed è un onore essere invitato direttamente nel vostro ufficio', ma Katze non ne aveva l'intenzione. Non aveva mai leccato il culo di nessuno.  
  
"Iason ha sempre avuto questa bizzarra ossessione." Raoul lo superò e si avvicinò al pannello alla parete. "Credeva poter trovare oro nella spazzatura. Cosa ne pensi?"  
  
Katze non si scompose, né esito. Sapeva che lo stava schernendo e mettendo alla prova, non che il motivo gli interessasse. Se lo aspettava, non così in fretta, ma era certo che frasi del genere sarebbero arrivate. "Non è mio dovere giudicare ciò che il mio padrone riteneva un modo efficiente di operare."  
  
"Ah," Due laser scannerizzarono gli occhi di Raoul e la porta scorrevole si aprì con un sonoro 'click'. "Immagino che prima del prodigio ci sia stata una buona Furniture."  
  
"Il Padrone non si è mai lamentato."  
  
"No. Peccato non abbia avuto la stessa fortuna con l'altro meticcio."  
  
All'interno dell'ufficio Katze rimase in piedi all'ingresso; non c'erano sedie di fronte alla grossa scrivania ad arco. L'ufficio di Raoul era completamente diverso da quello di Iason, e Katze ne fu colpito. Non era mai stato nell'appartamento o nell'ufficio di un altro Blondie.  
  
Aveva amato i gusti di Iason per quanto riguardava l'arrendamento, erano minimali e sobri, esattamente come i suoi. Iason non aveva mai tenuto più del necessario, e soprattutto non aveva mai tenuto nulla di esuberante. Tanto spazio e poche, raffinate suppellettili. Fredda eleganza.  
  
L'ufficio di Raoul non era nemmeno lontanamente simile. Nonostante la forma circolare, la notevole ampiezza e il grigio metallico che caratterizzava l'interno di tutti gli edifici di Eos e buona parte di Tanagura, l'ufficio di Raoul era sontuoso. Poteva anche essere definirlo  _caloroso_ , ma non c'era nulla in quel mondo che Katze potesse trovare caloroso.  
  
C'erano delle piante che Katze non aveva mai visto davanti ad un enorme vetrata, alcune dai colori vivaci. Un mobile molto simile ad un armadio era situato a diversi metri di distanza dalla scrivania, vicino ad un portale. Nella parete opposta un altro mobile era carico di quelli che Katze riconobbe come libri, veri libri, di carta, certamente non provenienti da Amoï. Sotto la scrivania spiccava un elegante tappeto rosso lavorato con fili d'oro.  
  
Anche la stessa scrivania lo attirò, nonostante non avesse nulla di davvero speciale. C'era una finestra tridimensionale del terminale aperta, probabilmente aperta da quando il Blondie se n'era andato, con molti numeri e piccole, da quella distanza indecifrabili, scritte. Poco più in là, alcuni guanti usa e getta uscivano parzialmente da un contenitore metallico ricadendo con noncuranza sulla superficie. Il contenitore era certamente rovesciato e i guanti incastrati a metà nello sportello automatico offrivano una vignetta bizzarra, specialmente sulla scrivania di un Blondie.  
  
Raoul si tolse il camice e lo posò sullo schienale della poltrona. Al di sotto indossava una tipica uniforme Blondie, senza mantella - rossa, bianca e nera. Iason aveva sempre mostrato preferenze per il bianco e il blu, Katze lo ricordava bene.  
  
Il biochimico si sedette sulla poltrona e toccò un tasto del terminale integrato alla scrivania. La finestra cambiò in quello che Katze riconobbe subito come un documento di immatricolazione. Con il suo lavoro al Mercato Nero, di quei documenti ne aveva la nausea.  
  
"Ho cambiato il tuo registro."  
  
Nonostante rimase immobile ed impassibile, il cuore gli batteva così forte che lo sentiva pulsare nelle orecchie. Era stato venduto? Non era più il rappresentante del Mercato Nero? L'avrebbero mandato a terminare? A quel punto non c'era alcuna differenza tra la vendita e la terminazione, non aveva più le qualità per essere una Furniture. La morte l'avrebbe raggiunto in ogni caso, cambiava solo la strada.  
  
Solitamente i registri di Pet e Furniture venduti e terminati venivano eliminati dopo quaranta giorni dalla liquidazione. Il processo di eliminazione non rendeva inesistente il documento, era più simile ad una scadenza e non poteva essere riattivato o riscritto. Il fatto che il documento fosse lì, davanti a lui, non era una sicurezza.  
  
Katze si dovette mordere la lingua per non spronare il Blondie a continuare. Non riusciva a vedere da quella distanza, l'unica cosa che riusciva a leggere era il suo numero di identificazione.  
  
N:9:A  
  
A differenza dei Pet, che avevano un numero di matricola basato su delle loro precise caratteristiche, il numero di identificazione delle Furniture era puramente casuale.  
  
Raoul fece scomparire la finestra e la fece riapparire davanti a Katze, in modo che questo potesse leggere. Gli occhi del rosso caddero immediatamente sul dettaglio che gli interessava di più.  
  
"Mi sono limitato a sostituire il tuo proprietario." Raoul sorrise. "Non che ne vada fiero."  
  
Il sollievo fu lieve. Katze spostò gli occhi sulla voce citata dal Blondie: il nome 'Iason Mink' era stato sostituito da 'Raoul Am'. Qualcosa dentro di lui si ruppe.  
  
"Ho ancora molto da discutere con gli altri Undici. La testa di Iason non è facilmente rimpiazzabile. Del Mercato Nero ci occuperemo in parte io e in parte Marcus. Il tutto è provvisorio."  
  
Marcus Jayd era un Blondie che non amava particolarmente mettersi in mostra. Katze sapeva che si occupava dei trasporti. Controllava le entrate e le uscite di Amoï, gli spostamenti delle merci e dei mercanti da Midas a Tanagura e nello spazio. Era comprensibile che il Mercato Nero fosse passato a lui. Raoul doveva essere stato scelto come secondo solo per i legami che un tempo aveva con Iason. Eppure, e Katze lo trovò bizzarro, lui era stato trasferito al biochimico.  
  
"Marcus non è d'accordo nel tenere un ex Furniture come rappresentante nel Mercato Nero di Tanagura. Certamente non posso dargli torto." Raoul lo osservò qualche secondo prima di continuare. "Ciò nonostante, attualmente non ho tempo per analizzare questa follia, e Iason andava molto fiero di te. Non concordavo con i suoi punti di vista, ma non ho mai dubitato delle sue capacità e del suo acume. Inoltre, mi fidavo del suo giudizio."  
  
Il Blondie fece una pausa. "Ho detto a Marcus che mi prendo tutte le responsabilità di questa scelta. Alla prima delusione mi libererò di te." Gli occhi di Raoul erano come fiamme in quelli di Katze. "Non mi aspetto che tu sia in grado di fare un buon lavoro, Furniture. Ti conviene farmi cambiare idea."  
  
Katze resse lo sguardo. "Accadrà. La cambierete."   
  
"Tanto sicuro." Le labbra di Raoul si incurvarono in un altro sorriso e il Blondie fece schioccare la lingua. L'azione provocò a Katze un fastidio pungente. "Puoi andare."  
  
Il commerciante non si mosse. Sul serio? Si era chiesto più e più volte perché Raoul l'avesse convocato nel suo ufficio. Un motivo c'era, un motivo ci doveva essere e Katze ne era certo. Si era allontanato dal suo lavoro ed aveva attraversato Tanagura, aspettando cinque fottute ore in piedi, dannazione. Il Blondie lo stava prendendo per il culo? "Tutto qui?"  
  
Raoul fece scomparire la finestra del terminale e unì le mani in grembo. "Dispiaciuto? Vuoi fare un tour nel mio laboratorio?"  
  
Katze lo fissò solamente.  
  
"Oppure hai bisogno di chiacchierare, meticcio? Ti senti solo?"  
  
Una cosa era certa, Katze non aveva voglia di perdere ulteriore tempo. "Affatto. Se questo è quanto, Lord Raoul" con un inchino girò sui tacchi e si diresse verso l'uscita.  
  
"Perché Iason è andato a Dana Burn?"  
  
L'uomo dai capelli rossi si bloccò proprio di fronte alla porta, e sbattendo le palpebre si girò nuovamente, confuso. Raoul sapeva già tutto. "Per Riki."  
  
Il Blondie ora era in piedi di fianco alla scrivania, l'espressione indecifrabile. "Perché?" C'era una sorta di disperazione che nasceva da quella singola parola.  
  
Katze scandì bene le parole. "Perché lo amava." Raoul si irrigidì. Lentamente il Blondie si mosse verso di lui.  
  
"Come?"  
  
Katze non era sicuro di ciò a cui Raoul si riferisse e il biochimico andò avanti prima che potesse aprire bocca.  
  
"Iason era un _Blondie_. Cos'è che l'ha ferito, rallentato? Aveva mille possibilità, mille vie di fuga. Tu eri fuori, perché non l'hai aiutato? Perché non hai chiamato qualcuno?" Fece una pausa, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lui. "Perché il Pet è uscito per parlarti e poi è rientrato?"  
  
E Katze improvvisamente capì perché si trovava lì. Parlare via link era troppo rischioso per Raoul? Il Blondie temeva di venire intercettato? Era abbastanza certo che gli altri figli di Jupiter non sapessero la verità. "Quando ho saputo della bomba era troppo tardi..."  
  
Gli occhi di Raoul si strinsero minacciosamente. "Perché non ti sei sacrificato, Furniture? Era tuo dovere!" Raoul si piegò in avanti e Katze non batté ciglio. "Perché il meticcio è uscito per parlarti?"  
  
Dopo la morte di Iason, Raoul l'aveva contattato affermando che i movimenti pubblici di Iason erano noti a tutti i Blondie, ma quelli privati erano un settore di cui si occupava solamente Katze. Era stata una sorpresa anche per lo stesso Katze, e il suo stomaco si era contorto piacevolmente al pensiero che Iason avesse una tale fiducia in lui.  
  
Durante quella stessa conversazione, in cui era stato minacciato più volte dal biochimico, Katze era rimasto sconvolto dalla reazione emotiva di Raoul e gli aveva narrato i fatti. Tutto quello che era accaduto da quando Riki era scomparso a quando era morto con Iason, tutto tranne che Guy era sopravvissuto. "Mantieni il silenzio," erano state le sue ultime parole del Blondie.   
  
Katze si chiese se il biochimico avesse iniziato a ragionare sull'accaduto e cosa stesse sospettando.   
  
"Perché Riki è uscito per parlarti?" ripeté Raoul, scrutandolo. Lo sguardo era talmente intenso che Katze spostò il suo senza rendersi conto, trattenendosi dal fare un passo indietro.  
  
"Per avvisarmi, dirmi che Iason..." La sua voce era ferma, ma non riuscì a terminare la frase.  
  
"Il meticcio voleva morire," il tono di voce di Raoul era contenuto, tuttavia i suoi occhi ardevano. "Sarebbe morto in ogni caso, anche se avesse deciso di cercare di portare fuori Iason con le forze che gli rimanevano. Invece è uscito per farsi una chiacchierata con te? Per dirti cosa dal momento che, parole tue, non riusciva a parlare?"  
  
Katze non sapeva nemmeno come si era ferito Iason perché Riki non riusciva davvero a parlare e si trovava in una condizione pietosa. Tuttavia, il biochimico stava effettivamente sospettando qualcosa. La paura di fronte ad un Blondie era insita in ogni Furniture, e non solo, ma Katze si limitò a schiarire la gola e mantenere la sua compostezza. "Vi ho detto tutto quello che so."  
  
Raoul lo osservò per qualche secondo, intensamente. Dopodiché si raddrizzò. "Dimesso," disse allontanandosi e sventolando una mano.  
  
Katze uscì velocemente dalla stanza.


	2. Chapter 2

Una donna stava attraversando un corridoio illuminato da luci artificiali. Il rumore dei suoi passi si dissolveva tra le chiacchiere delle persone che le passavano accanto. Dalle finestre il buio avvolgeva ogni cosa, non c'era dì che poteva essere definito tale.  
  
La donna si fermò davanti ad una porta e bussò un paio di volte prima di aprire.  
  
"Perdoni il disturbo, signore. Si tratta del caso SG12A-A2."  
  
Un uomo in divisa sedeva su una delle sedie di un lungo tavolo, sfogliando alcune cartelle. Lentamente alzò lo sguardo verso la donna.  
  
"Abbiamo confermato che uno dei prodotti di Lambda 3000 ha smesso di funzionare ventinove giorni fa nelle prime ore pomeridiane. Dana Burn, la struttura militare utilizzata il secolo scorso dal Movimento d'Indipendenza di Ceres, ha ceduto e causato delle esplosioni ed un incendio."  
  
"Qual è ufficialmente la causa dello spegnimento della macchina?" chiese l'uomo. Con un dito spinse gli occhiali sul naso.  
  
"Secondo ciò che è stato riportato a Midas e Tanagura, l'edificio di Dana Burn era già pericolosamente instabile. All'interno erano presenti degli esplosivi che il crollo ha innescato." La donna si avvicinò e poggiò un datapad sul tavolo. Selezionando alcune voci, la grossa figura in 3D del bunker apparve nella stanza.  
  
"Le condizioni dell'edificio erano critiche?"  
  
"Di questo, signore, non siamo al corrente. Tuttavia, Midas è stata scossa da tre o quattro esplosioni in lassi di tempo notevolmente differenti, e alcuni testimoni affermano di aver udito prima l'esplosione e aver visto solo successivamente l'edificio crollare." Con un movimento della mano, la donna riprodusse il crollo nel modello 3D, finché solo poche aree si ergevano in mezzo ad un cumulo di macerie. "Le fiamme hanno divorato quasi completamente la basa militare, ma la posizione delle mura integre e di quelle distrutte suggerisce che il crollo non è avvenuto spontaneamente."  
  
"Ah." L'uomo, per nulla sorpreso, si rilassò sulla sedia e si accarezzò il mento. "Le ultime comunicazioni sostengono che Harvey ha subito danni ingenti."  
  
La donna annuì. "L'area 7 che ospita principalmente strutture mediche è off limits ai turisti, per questo motivo le casualità sono state meno del previsto."  
  
"Il che ha evitato anche di attirare l'attenzione di altri pianeti."  
  
"Senza dubbio."  
  
"Altre zone colpite?"  
  
"L'orfanotrofio Guardian, signore. Ed è proprio da lì che arrivano le informazioni più interessanti." La donna raddrizzò la spilla che portava al petto. "Voci riportano di aver visto un'autovolante provenire dalla direzione di Dana Burn. E sembrano tutte sostenere che non apparteneva ad un Élite, si trattava di un modello standard di Midas."  
  
L'uomo rivolse lo sguardo verso una finestra. L'oscurità era totale. "Le circostanze sono sospette. Se quello che afferma è attendibile c'è una possibilità che qualcuno abbia attirato la macchina con l'obiettivo di distruggerla. E tenendo in considerazione la storia di Dana Burn e la natura dei prodotti di Lambda 3000, che non sono programmati per ferirsi a vicenda e né hanno motivo per farlo, immagino che si tratti di un Umano."  
  
"Anche di questo non possiamo essere certi."  
  
Lo sguardo dell'uomo incrociò nuovamente quello della donna. Gli occhi brillavano di una luce nuova. "No. Ma che uno dei migliori androidi di Amoï possa essere stato distrutto da un Umano è straordinario, non trova?"  
 

* * *

  
All'ultimo piano della torre di Eos, dodici Blondie sedevano ad un ampio tavolo circolare. L'abituale atmosfera quieta era tornata dopo giorni burrascosi che nemmeno i più intelligenti e dotati figli di Jupiter avrebbero mai potuto preannunciare.  
  
"Gli averi di Iason Mink verranno suddivisi e distribuiti ai nostri account," affermò Orphe Zavi. "Il futuro dell'abitazione, tuttavia, dovrà essere valutato più approfonditamente."  
  
"La Furniture di Iason è ancora nell'appartamento," ricordò Gideon Lagat.  
  
"La Furniture verrà riciclata," stabilì Orphe.  
  
"E' sufficientemente operante?" domandò Aisha Rosen.  
  
"Non ho mai visto Iason insoddisfatto. Nelle serate a cui ho presenziato, e in qualsiasi altro momento io abbia passato nell'appartamento, la Furniture ha sempre svolto i suoi compiti adeguatamente," intervenne Raoul Am.  
  
"Tenerla lì senza uno scopo la danneggerà," si intromise Hubert Bona. "E' necessario venderla celermente per trarne profitto. Marcus, te ne occuperai tu?"  
  
"No, me ne occuperò io." Raoul sorrise e si rivolse a Marcus Jayd. "Come vice-capo del Sindacato che gestisce il Mercato Nero il minimo è dedicarmi a questioni tanto marginali."  
  
Marcus annuì. "Tuttavia, Raoul, come capo del Sindacato che gestisce il Mercato Nero ancora non mi spiego perché hai insistito nel trasferire e mantenere l'altra Furniture, quella vecchia."  
  
"Questo l'ho già chiarito, Marcus. Per quanto concordi nel ritenere la sua posizione dannosamente elevata, la perspicacia di Iason non è mai venuta meno..."  
  
"Iason aveva, chiaramente, mostrato dei malfunzionamenti nel suo interagire con gli Umani," lo interruppe Gilbert Domina.  
  
Lo sguardo di Raoul si fece più freddo. "Nondimeno converrai con me che il Mercato Nero, così com'è, non presenta alcun falla, alcuna lacuna. E' assolutamente impeccabile. Katze ha molte conoscenze e una rete sociale solida, è Umano e ciò in certi casi lo favorisce. Eliminarlo porterebbe a ristrutturare il Mercato Nero completamente, con degli ovvi rischi."  
  
Era certamente vero. Iason aveva costruito una perfetta ed infrangibile ragnatela all'interno del Mercato Nero, al cui centro aveva piazzato il grosso ragno di nome Katze. La gestione degli affari che riguardavano il sottosuolo non rasentava il minimo errore. Raoul ci aveva messo un po' a rendersene conto. Non era certo che Katze fosse una presenza positiva, ma ricostruire un apparato del genere non era nelle sue attuali capacità, né in quelle di Marcus.  
  
I due Élite erano stati molto limpidi sugli accordi e i ruoli che avrebbero dovuto svolgere. Marcus si sarebbe occupato della gestione generale e delle vendite di rilievo, Raoul di quelle minori e della comunicazione. Avevano concordato all'unanimità che Katze sarebbe stato più gestibile, nel peggiore dei casi, da Raoul, che conosceva più degli altri.  
  
Dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio Orphe spostò lo sguardo sull'unica sedia vuota. "Una tragedia, ciò che è accaduto a Iason."  
  
"Assolutamente," convenne Gideon.  
  
"E il suo Pet è sparito," aggiunse Ruphias Dean.  
  
Raoul era stato interrogato più volte sulla scomparsa del figlio favorito di Jupiter, ma non una parola era sfuggita dalle sue labbra sulla realtà dei fatti. Che un Blondie fosse morto per mano di un Umano e per salvare un Pet, un meticcio, era un'infamia.  
  
Per gli abitanti di Midas e Tanagura, Iason era morto in seguito ad uno spiacevole imprevisto - l'edificio militare di Dana Burn era crollato a causa della sua struttura fallimentare, causando delle esplosioni e un incendio. Il destino aveva voluto che Iason si trovasse lì in quel momento per un'ispezione segreta. Raoul aveva messo a tacere tutte le voci riluttanti che provenivano dalle aree più vicine a Dana Burn di Midas e Ceres. L'ispezione segreta era rimasta tale. I mortali e gli Élite di grado inferiore non avevano diritto di chiedere, per i Blondie lui non era al corrente di nulla.  
  
La verità doveva rimanere tra lui e Katze. Per quanto ridicolo e importunante era anche il solo pensiero, il nome e la dignità di Iason avevano più importanza. Se i Blondie fossero venuti a conoscenza della realtà dei fatti, i cambiamenti sarebbero stati scomodi e drastici, e Iason cancellato dalla memoria. Raoul non poteva tollerarlo.  
  
Per quanto riguardava Riki, aveva fatto sì che le voci affermassero che fosse fuggito dall'appartamento. Il meticcio appena era venuto al corrente della morte del padrone era semplicemente sparito, e il sistema di tracciamento era andato perduto con Iason. Un dettaglio che non avrebbe giovato alla figura di Iason - tenere un Pet senza guinzaglio in un condominio di una delle zone più lussuose di Midas - ma che nessuno poteva smentire.  
  
"Che un Blondie abbia fatto una fine del genere è inammissibile," furono le parole di Haynes Salas. Al suo fianco, Zeke Bell concordò con un movimento del capo.  
  
"Il bunker è stato construito da Umani con tecnologie arcaiche. Una struttura fallimentare. L'imperfezione li caratterizza, d'altronde." La voce di Raoul era monotona.  
  
Aisha lo fissò. "Ironico, un minuto, ventidue secondi e ottantuno centesimi fa affermavi quant'era perfetto il Mercato Nero sotto la direzione di un Umano."  
  
Raoul sorrise. Touché. "Nulla è così generale da non ammettere eccezioni."  
  
"Iason era un Blondie," Griffith Wallace affermò l'ovvio. "Che un Blondie sia morto per un crollo è illogico."  
  
"Il crollo ha causato delle esplosioni." Orphe si passò una ciocca di capelli biondi tra le dita. "Non sappiamo in che posizione si trovava Iason quando l'edificio ha ceduto."  
  
"Iason non ha rilasciato alcun rapporto ufficiale sull'ispezione," disse Gilbert. Il Blondie si occupava dello spionaggio e della raccolta di informazioni. "L'unica cosa che sappiamo è che ha usato il reticolo Kazara."  
  
"Il meticcio dovrà essere individuato," decretò Zeke.  
  
"E' solo inutile sporcizia," borbottò Gideon.  
  
"C'è il rischio che Iason possa avergli fornito informazioni di rilievo. L'intimità che condivideva con il Pet è nota a tutti."  
  
Dire che Raoul non si indignò nel sentire tale affermazione era certamente una falsità. "Fornito informazioni?" ripeté. "Non farlo passare per un folle, Zeke. Non aveva perso il senno. Tutti voi gli parlavate ogni giorno. Il meticcio è solo un meticcio, presto morirà di esposizione agli elementi, o malattia, o lesioni, come tutti quelli della sua specie."  
  
"Trasferire il Pet ad Apatia è stato..." cominciò Gilbert, ma Orphe alzò una mano.  
  
"Considerando che i controlli sono stati svolti da uno dei tuoi team, Raoul, saprai indubbiamente cosa ha scatenato l'esplosione."  
  
"A Dana Burn sono state rinvenute materie esplosive. E' chiaro che il contatto con le macerie le ha attivate." Raoul aveva mandato un suo team di androidi sul posto il più in fretta possibile. Nessuna traccia sarebbe dovuta rimanere.  
  
"Durante gli ultimi controlli eseguiti nessun esplosivo era presente. Devo convenire che qualcuno ce li abbia portati di recente?"  
  
"Questo mi è sconosciuto. Il Mercato Nero detiene il commercio di armi illegali. E' possibile che Iason si trovasse lì per una questione legata alla sua mansione."  
  
"Se la tua ipotesi è corretta, la vecchia Furniture saprà certamente a chi ha venduto le armi negli ultimi mesi."  
  
Raoul annuì vago. "Mi farò inviare le informazioni necessarie e le condividerò con Marcus."  
  
"Non possiamo tollerare un'altra rivolta." Ruphias Dean si prostrò in avanti, appoggiandosi coi gomiti sul metallo duro del tavolo. "Se qualcuno ha trasferito armi nella vecchia base della ribellione è bene esserne al corrente."  
  
"Che coincidenza," mormorò Gilbert. "Che Iason si sia trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato."  
  
"Il fato è inevitabile," rispose Raoul con disinteresse. Le labbra perfette di Orphe si incurvarono in un sorriso.  
  
"Un Blondie _e_ uno scienziato che crede al fato?" Gideon rise di gusto.  
  
Anche Raoul sorrise. "E poi mi accusi di essere privo di senso dell'umorismo."  
  
Quando il silenzio scese nuovamente nella stanza e nessuno sembrò voler continuare la discussione, Raoul lanciò un'occhiata all'unità che teneva al polso. "Questo è quanto?" chiese. Doveva chiamare il laboratorio per discutere di un esperimento a cui stava lavorando, e ne aveva abbastanza. Discutere della morte di Iason iniziava ad annoiarlo, e lo annoiava anche il misterioso pizzicore al petto che si manifestava ogni volta che il nome dell'amico usciva dalla bocca di qualcuno.  
  
Gli altri Blondie annuirono. Lentamente i figli di Jupiter si alzarono e scomparvero attraverso il portale, Raoul tra i primi.  
  
Prima di uscire dalla stanza, Orphe si fermò davanti a Gilbert. "E' desolante non fidarsi dei propri fratelli," ammise lisciandosi la lunga veste solenne. "Procederemo non appena si presenterà l'opportunità."  
 

* * *

  
Quella mattina Raoul Am l'aveva contattato di nuovo. Il gesto non aveva sorpreso Katze come la volta prima, e ancor meno l'aveva sorpreso il secondo invito - se la convocazione di un Blondie tale poteva essere considerata - nel suo studio.  
  
No, Katze non era per niente sorpreso. Il motivo per cui Raoul voleva vederlo era oramai chiaro come l'acqua dell'oceano che si infrangeva sulle aride coste nord-orientali di Amoï. Katze avrebbe osato dire che quasi se lo aspettava.  
  
E non temeva nulla. I sospetti del Blondie non avevano alcun fondamento. Iason era morto perché innamorato di un meticcio e un Pet. Se la realtà non soddisfaceva l'Élite non era affar suo. Katze era pronto a rispondere a qualsiasi domanda e a chiudere la faccenda il più in fretta possibile. Ciò che gli interessava era una sola, unica certezza, la certezza che lo avrebbe tenuto in vita, e cioè che in un modo o nell'altro la sua presenza tornasse utile a Raoul.  
  
E attualmente quella certezza c'era. Non solo perché Katze era l'unico in grado narrare a Raoul la dipartita dell'Élite più potente di Tanagura, ma anche e soprattutto perché era necessario per il Mercato Nero. Il commerciante da quando era stato riabilitato nel suo settore era assolutamente certo che Raoul non avrebbe osato rimodellare l'ineguagliabile gestione Iason. E si era sentito piuttosto idiota per non averci pensato prima ed essersi fatto soggiogare dalla tensione.  
  
Passare per Tanagura era sempre un problema per i comuni mortali. La città metallica sede dei figli di Jupiter non conosceva il libero accesso. Katze ogni volta doveva sottoporsi a sistemi di riconoscimento biometrico di vario tipo e alle porte di Eos inserire il codice che lo identificava come Furniture, mostrando il suo vecchio bracciale a scannerizzatori ipertecnologici inesistenti a Midas.  
  
Perlomeno quel giorno, una volta arrivato, venne accolto quasi immediatamente. Non proprio da Raoul, ma piuttosto da un ragazzino dai capelli corti color castagna con l'inconfondibile divisa aderente che contraddistingueva una Furniture. La Furniture gli chiese gentilmente la giacca, guidandolo di fronte al Blondie seduto alla scrivania.  
  
"Ciao, Katze."  
  
Il saluto di Raoul lo prese alla sprovvista.  
  
"Padrone," ricambiò dopo qualche secondo con un inchino. La parola aveva un sapore pungente nella sua bocca.  
  
Raoul indicò la sedia davanti alla scrivania; una sedia che non era presente la volta prima. Katze si accomodò senza troppe cerimonie, incrociando una gamba sull'altra.  
  
"Hai ricevuto i dati della Furniture di Iason?"  
  
"Sì," rispose semplicemente. Non aggiunse che Cal era già stato venduto. Le chiacchiere sterili in quel momento poco gli interessavano e l'acquisto immediato di una Furniture non meritava interesse.  
  
"Ottimo." Raoul spense con noncuranza il terminale aperto sulla scrivania. "Era una buona Furniture, Iason ha sempre avuto buon occhio per questo tipo di acquisti. Ma io ho Leo qui ed è valido, sarebbe stato uno spreco di soldi trasferirla."  
  
Katze fissò il Blondie, impassibile. Non aveva davvero voglia di perdere l'intero pomeriggio ancora una volta. "E' possibile arrivare al dunque velocemente?" domandò con voce flemmatica.  
  
Raoul alzò un sopracciglio. "Al dunque, Katze?"  
  
"So benissimo perché sono qui." Voleva chiudere la questione una volta per tutte. Non aveva intenzione di spostarsi a Eos nuovamente. E parlare di Iason faceva male. Come Furniture aveva dimenticato quanto potesse fare male.  
  
"Oh?" Il Blondie afferrò il bicchiere di vino appoggiato sulla scrivania e ne bevve un sorso. "Illuminami."  
  
Katze sospirò, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. "Non ho nient'altro da dirvi."  
  
"Io ho molte cose da farti dire, invece." Lentamente Raoul si alzò e si avvicinò al grosso mobile simile ad un armadio. "Ma visto che sei così tanto impaziente andrò al dunque e lo farò nel minor tempo possibile." Tirando fuori una fiala iniziò a riempire una siringa.  
  
Per un attimo Katze si irrigidì. Un rumore lo attirò e si voltò verso la porta d'ingresso, in tempo per vedere la Furniture bloccarla. Sciocco, pensò; non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte in ogni caso.  
  
Girandosi nuovamente osservò prima il liquido denso e trasparente nella siringa, e poi Raoul. Conosceva i Blondie e aveva preso in considerazione qualsiasi cosa. Se Raoul voleva drogarlo al diavolo, non c'era molto che potesse fare.  
  
Il biochimico gli lanciò un'occhiata e sorrise. "Non ti agitare troppo," schernì. "E' un siero della verità." L'interrogazione chimica era fuori discussione o avrebbe dovuto spiegare quantomeno a Marcus perché aveva deciso di danneggiare il commerciante rappresentativo del Mercato Nero. "Desideravo chiacchierare a lungo con te, ma sembri di fretta. Davvero un peccato."  
  
"Non mi sto agitando," ribatté Katze, e fece una pausa. "Voi non mi credete."  
  
"Corretto." Raoul rispose nonostante non fosse una domanda. "Quando ti ho contattato il giorno in cui Iason è morto ti trovavi in una struttura medica di Midas." Nel momento in cui aveva effettuato la chiamata si era assicurato di attivare il sistema di tracciabilità. "Riki stranamente è uscito per parlare con te e tu ti sei allontanato da Dana Burn e diretto in un ospedale." Il biochimico si avvicinò e Katze non si mosse dalla sedia. "Non c'era segno di un terzo corpo a Dana Burn."  
  
A quel punto il cuore di Katze iniziò a pulsare velocemente. Si era diretto in un ospedale per Guy, non per Riki. Non aveva pensato molto a Guy quando Raoul l'aveva chiamato la prima volta dopo l'incidente. La verità avrebbe portato solo complicazioni e quindi aveva preferito coprirla con una banale bugia, affermando che Guy era morto con Riki e Iason. In quel momento, tuttavia, l'inquietudine lo scosse.  
  
"Riki è morto insieme a Iason," affermò con voce ferma dopo lo shock iniziale.  
  
"Ne avrò la certezza tra pochi minuti."  
  
Katze rimase immobile quando il Blondie gli alzò una manica della camicia.  
  
"Fermo," ordinò Raoul afferrandogli saldamente il braccio. La siringa penetrò nella pelle e Katze riuscì a sentire il pizzicore del liquido mentre veniva iniettato. "Sarebbe davvero una seccatura se ti strappassi la vena prima che io possa ottenere delle risposte."  
  
Il commerciante osservò Raoul fare il giro della scrivania e sedersi nuovamente sulla poltrona. La Furniture si avvicinò velocemente al padrone e si allontanò altrettanto velocemente, sparendo attraverso il portale dopo aver preso la siringa e i guanti che il Blondie si era tolto.   
  
Katze rimase composto sulla sedia, il corpo rilassato tradito dalla mascella serrata. Il braccio aveva iniziato a bruciargli nel punto in cui l'ago l'aveva penetrato e una fastidiosa sensazione di leggerezza si era impossessata della sua testa. Non sapeva cosa Raoul gli avesse somministrato, ma senza dubbio si trattava di uno degli ultimi sieri della verità prodotti.  
  
Katze aveva svolto diverse interrogazioni con quel tipo di droga negli anni. A lungo andare bruciava le cellule del cervello e rendeva un individuo incapace di intendere e volere, ma era una procedura piuttosto semplice e a portata di mano, con la totale probabilità di riuscita. Dal momento che Katze si trovava in una posizione elevata, una dei principali rischi per lui erano proprio i sieri della verità. Potevano sciogliere la lingua a chiunque, far sì che chiunque parlasse con sicurezza anche dell'argomento più imbarazzante, senza tralasciare nemmeno i dettagli più irrilevanti. Se Katze fosse finito nelle mani sbagliate e avesse svelato segreti sul Mercato Nero, le conseguenze sarebbero state disastrose. Per questo motivo portava sempre con sé dei medicinali molto costosi che annullavano l'effetto dei sieri, ma con Raoul la situazione era diversa.  
  
Il Blondie attese un attimo prima di iniziare l'interrogatorio, infilandosi con grazia un altro paio di guanti. "Come Furniture, hai mai svolto sesso orale sui Pet di Iason?"  
  
"Sì, Signore, più volte." Katze quasi sobbalzò al suono della sua stessa voce.    
  
L'assenza di esitazione, la risposta completa e lo sguardo scioccato che andò a sostituire la maschera inespressiva di Katze furono la vera risposta per Raoul, che sorrise divertito.  
  
L'uomo dai capelli rossi alzò gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco il Blondie, la faccia da poker di nuovo in possesso del suo volto. "Ridicolo," commentò anzalndosi ed afferrando uno dei braccioli della sedia per rimanere in equilibrio. La testa gli girava; qualsiasi cosa gli avesse somministrato Raoul era forte.  
  
Il biochimico lo raggiunse e mettendogli le mani sulle spalle lo forzò nuovamente a sedere. "Era un test." Doveva essere certo che la droga funzionasse, e per qualche motivo aveva trovato alquanto dilettevole distruggere la compostezza e la presunzione dell'ex Furniture. "Non farmi perdere tempo, Katze."  
  
"Siete voi che lo state perdendo."  
  
"E' il caso di trovare in fretta un'occupazione a quella tua lingua sagace." Raoul afferrò il mento di Katze e lo costrinse a guardarlo. L'irritazione era palesemente visibile nelle pupille offuscate del rosso. "Quindi dimmi, Katze, sei complice dell'omicidio di Iason?"  
  
Il Blondie lo sospettava? "No," rispose Katze automaticamente. "Ero fedele a Iason, gli ho sempre obbedito." Riusciva a percepire una sorta di tensione nel suo cervello.  
  
"Allora perché non lo hai aiutato quel giorno a Dana Burn?"  
  
"Non sapevo cosa stesse accadendo all'interno del bunker e..."  
  
"Perché non sei entrato?"  
  
La domanda di Raoul arrivò in fretta e la bocca di Katze si fermò per poi riprendere a parlare immediatamente. "Riki era certo che Guy si trovasse lì e non sapeva come avrebbe reagito alla mia presenza."   
  
Raoul alzò le sopracciglia, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla scrivania. "Conoscevi questo Guy?"  
  
"Quando Iason mi ha mandato negli Slums a prendere Kirie, Guy era presente." Katze fece una pausa e quando il Blondie non disse nulla la sua bocca si mosse nuovamente da sola. "Non gli ho fatto una bella impressione." Proprio quel giorno aveva minacciato Riki di utilizzare un siero se non gli avesse detto dove si trovava Kirie.  
  
"Non hai sentito le esplosioni? Non hai pensato che stesse accadendo qualcosa di grave?"  
  
"Sì, Signore." Katze ignorò la schiettezza delle sue successive parole. "Ero indeciso, ma ho pensato che attendere fosse la scelta più saggia, specialmente per me. Saremmo morti tutti."  
  
Raoul non commentò e lo fissò per alcuni secondi, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. "Riki è vivo?"  
  
"No, Riki è tornato indietro e morto con Iason. Non voleva lasciarlo morire da solo."  
  
Raoul era scettico, ma se davvero Riki era arrivato a fare una cosa del genere per Iason... Decise di porre la domanda che gli premeva più di tutte. "Perché il Pet non ha cercato di portare fuori Iason?"  
  
"Non sarebbe mai riuscito a portare fuori entrambi." Il cuore di Katze saltò un battito.  
  
Raoul si staccò della scrivania e si piegò alla sua altezza. "Entrambi?" sibilò. "Cosa significa entrambi?"  
  
Katze lo guardò, teso. La sua bocca si aprì e si richiuse subito dopo.  
  
"Perché Riki è uscito per parlare con te?" Raoul sillabò la domanda.  
  
Katze non si mosse, ma una delle sue mani strinse il bracciolo della sedia. Non aveva idea di quale sarebbe stata la reazione del Blondie alla sua omissione. "Per Guy."  
  
Al rosso non sfuggì l'ombra scura che passò in quel momento sopra il viso di Raoul. "Guy? Cosa riguardo a Guy?"  
  
"Mi ha detto di salvarlo, farlo vivere."  
  
Raoul si raddrizzò e lanciò un'occhiata all'unità sul suo polso, Katze era sicuro stesse monitorando la durata della droga. "Ed è vivo?"  
  
"Sì, ma non ho idea di dove si trovi." Ormai era fatta, e il rosso non spostò lo sguardo dal Blondie.  
  
"Capisco. Eppure avevi affermato che il meticcio era morto." La voce di Raoul era gelida.  
  
"Riki..." Katze deglutì e solo allora si rese conto di aver perso la sensibilità delle labbra. "Riki mi ha detto che Iason aveva salvato sia lui che Guy e mi ha fatto promettere di farlo vivere, di cancellargli la memoria e cambiargli il volto."  
  
"Quindi non è riconoscibile?"  
  
"Non l'ho fatto," ammise Katze. Non sapeva più se a parlare era il siero o lui stesso. "Desideravo sapesse ciò che le sue azioni avevano causato. Ma gli ho detto cosa Riki mi aveva chiesto e potrebbe aver deciso di farlo lui. Non m'importa, l'ho lasciato vivere."  
  
Katze non era mai stato una persona vendicativa, ma la morte di Iason aveva scavato una ferita profonda nel suo cuore. E Katze era del parere che ogni persona dovesse essere consapevole delle proprie scelte, delle proprie azioni e delle conseguenze di quelle azioni. Quello voleva dire vivere, e Guy come molti altri doveva accettarlo. La richiesta di Riki era pura codardia; e non è che non l'avesse mantenuta, aveva semplicemente deciso di fare a modo suo.  
  
Raoul si allontanò. "Iason ha sempre vantato la tua fedeltà. Dire che sei una delusione è un eufemismo, Katze."  
  
Il rosso fece per parlare ma gli occhi verdi del Blondie lampeggiarono. Raoul gli indicò il pavimento.  
  
Nonostante fossero passati anni, Katze capì immediatamente. Alzandosi cercò di ignorare i capogiri e iniziò a slacciarsi la camicia, appoggiando l'indumento sulla sedia. Impassibile camminò fino al punto indicato e si inginocchiò, dando le spalle al Blondie e poggiando la fronte sul pavimento.  
  
Solitamente erano le Furniture a punire i Pet, ma erano i Padroni a punire le Furniture. Katze poteva anche essere diventato un uomo d'affari, ma sapeva bene qual era il suo posto.  
  
Udì Raoul aprire qualcosa, forse un cassetto. Non fece in tempo a pensare a ciò che lo aspettava che il metallo freddo di un bastone toccò la sua pelle nuda e il dolore fu istantaneo, acuto e lancinante, tanto che Katze non riuscì nemmeno a rilasciare un gemito; la scossa elettrica lo lasciò completamente senza fiato e tremante. Dopodiché a toccarlo fu la corda di una frustra. Mordendosi il labbro così forte da farlo sanguinare, Katze trattenne ogni lamento.  
  
Aveva mentito non perché gli importava della vita di quel meticcio psicopatico, ma perché voleva far sì che almeno uno dei desideri di Riki si realizzasse. In quel momento, tuttavia, aveva solo tanta voglia di mandare a fanculo l'anima del ragazzino. C'era un motivo se non aveva mai fatto il fottuto altruista in vita sua.  
  
Raoul non mostrò la benché minima indulgenza. Seppur il numero di colpi non fu particolarmente elevato, ogni singolo colpo scavò profondamente nella sua pelle.  
  
Quando il Blondie ebbe finito, con tutta la compostezza di cui una Furniture era capace, Katze si rialzò. Rimanendo quanto più dritto possibile e cercando di non scivolare a terra, si avvicinò lentamente alla sedia e cominciò a rivestirsi, infilandosi con cautela la camicia. L'indumento si appiccicò ai tagli sulla schiena e Katze non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia alla sensazione. Il bruciore intenso non gli permetteva di capire se stesse sanguinando oppure no.  
  
Il silenzio appesantì l'aria densa della stanza. Tutte le certezze di Katze erano andate a farsi fottere in pochi minuti. Mentire a un Blondie era stato un grosso, gigantesco errore. Non ne era valsa la pena. Dal momento che il suo futuro era tornato ad essere incerto, volle accertarsi quantomeno di quello di Guy. "Vi interessa qualcosa del meticcio?" chiese. Sapeva che la domanda era sciocca e non gli interessava davvero, ma non ne poté fare a meno. Iason e Riki erano morti per dare una vita a quello stupido meticcio.  
  
"Certamente," rispose Raoul. "E' l'assassino di Iason."  
  
L'uomo dai capelli rossi non si aspettava veramente una risposta. Alzando gli occhi incrociò le iridi cibernetiche del biochimico e la profonda animosità che vi risiedeva.  
  
Quella sera, una volta tornato a casa, Katze decise di tralasciare la parte superiore del pigiama. Togliersi giacca e camicia fu pari ad un'altra punizione. Nemmeno la doccia fredda riuscì a placare totalmente il bruciore.  
  
Prima di addormentarsi di pancia sul letto della sua camera, Katze fumò una Black Moon.  
 

* * *

  
Ai limiti di Midas, il vento era spesso impetuoso. Si insinuava aggressivo e insensibile tra le vie e le baracche di Ceres, raggruppando i rifiuti abbandonati nelle strade, riducendo a carcasse tremanti chi non era sufficientemente vestito e non aveva la possibilità di coprirsi.

Quella sera, in un vicolo cieco, parzialmente riparate dalla furia del vento, due figure si stagliavano nell'oscurità, appena visibili solo grazie alla luce flebile di uno degli ingressi di una catapecchia. Una più esile, per quanto più matura, con la schiena appoggiata al muro e i pantaloni abbassati fino alla caviglie, mentre l'altra, più robusta e giovane, posizionata in ginocchio nascondeva ciò che i più non avrebbero comunque trovato impudico.  
  
La bocca del più giovane intorno alla virilità dell'uomo si muoveva veloce; chiunque avrebbe potuto intuire che non aveva molto tempo. L'uomo gli passava una mano tra i capelli corti, tirando indietro le ciocche che gli sfioravano il viso, mentre con gli occhi chiusi ondeggiava il bacino lentamente. Quando la mano del più giovane si spostò sul suo membro eretto, accompagnando la bocca, l'apice lo colse quasi immediatamente e un gemito roco sfuggì dalla sue labbra.  
  
Il più giovane succhiò un'ultima volta e si alzò, ignorando la tensione nei suoi pantaloni. Anche l'uomo alla parete dopo qualche secondo si riprese, e rivestendosi entrò nella porta a fianco.  
  
Il ragazzo lo seguì all'interno dell'abituro. "Questa volta ne voglio tre," dichiarò.  
  
"Col cazzo! Questa roba mi costa e l'accordo era per due."  
  
Il giovane digrignò i denti.  
  
Leve era un uomo che si vociferava sfiorasse la quarantina. Nella sua vita aveva sempre campato con la compravendita di sostanze e materiali illegali, e non si era mai unito ad una gang e né era mai stato coinvolto in risse. Nessuno sapeva dove e come si procurasse i suoi prodotti, quindi molti sospettavano si trattasse di un Refugee di Midas. Ciò nonostante Leve non si era mai allontanato dagli Slums.  
  
Pur non avendo un pairing partner, Leve sembrava essere più attaccato ai soldi piuttosto che alla soddisfazione sessuale. Il ragazzo era sicuro che avesse accettato la forma di pagamento che gli aveva offerto perché era solo una parte del pagamento, il resto veniva in denaro. Tutto il denaro che il ragazzo possedeva.  
  
Quando i soldi mancavano, i rapporti sessuali erano la più comune forma di pagamento o saldamento di debiti negli Slums. E in generale nessuno rifiutava offerte di quel tipo, specialmente se provenivano da leader di gang o barattatori ed esercenti che si erano fatti un nome. Quest'ultimi diventavano una sorta di 'intoccabili'. Poiché non c'era un vero e proprio mercato e una vera e propria attività commerciale negli Slums, ognuno si arrangiava come poteva e i soldi, per un motivo o per l'altro, era sempre assenti.  
  
Leve aprì un cassetto e tirò fuori un sacchettino trasparente con all'interno due piccole sfere rotonde che assomigliavano molto a due caramelle. Il figlio di puttana non aveva intenzione di fargli un favore. Il ragazzo decise di tacere. Era già grato che la sua offerta di pagamento fosse stata accettata perché lui, apparentemente, non era nessuno. "Sam", così si presentava quando gli chiedevano il nome.  
  
Leve li passò il sacchetto e Sam tirò fuori dalla tasca del cappotto diverse monete che lasciò cadere con un tintinnio su un tavolo.  
  
Pochi secondi dopo attraversava il vicolo buio. Il vento era pungente sul suo viso e per una volta la barba incolta fu più un conforto che un disagio, un sinonimo di miseria.  
  
Imboccando la strada parallela a quella in cui si trovava, Sam si fermò di colpo dopo solo pochi passi. Alcuni uomini vestiti di nero e con la testa coperta da un casco si guardavano intorno nella via, procedendo a passo sostenuto.  
  
"Fottuti Darkmen!" ringhiò a bassa voce, nascondendosi dietro alle macerie di un'abitazione che era stata recentemente saccheggiata da una delle gang rivali dei proprietari.  
  
Merda, non poteva andare avanti così. Erano tre giorni che i fottuti sbirri gli stavano al collo. Quando l'avevano trovato la prima volta, era a malapena riuscito a scappare. Le contusioni sul suo corpo gli procuravano ancora dolori, e la ferita che una pistola laser gli aveva recato su un polpaccio aveva smesso di bruciare solo recentemente.  
  
Cercavano lui, di quello era certo.  
  
Non c'era modo di procurarsi un'arma di un certo calibro negli Slums. Quando Ceres aveva lottato per l'indipendenza aveva barattato quella condizione con Tanagura. L'indipendenza era arrivata, e oh, a che prezzo. Ceres era indipendente, totalmente indipendente; priva di fottuti diritti e di una fottuta legge. Negli Slums l'anarchia faceva da padrona. Ognuno sopravviveva con le proprie forze e otteneva ciò che poteva ottenere, in qualsiasi modo. Il castigo che aveva inflitto Jupiter ai loro antenati per essersi ribellati. In confronto a Ceres, Midas era un paradiso.  
  
Gli Slums erano completamente lasciati a se stessi, la compravendita delle armi e i furti che le riguardavano erano l'unica cosa che Tanagura controllava e monitorava ancora frequentemente nell'Area 9. Nessuno era in grado di costruire anche solo una pistola laser, di conseguenza le uniche armi di cui Sam poteva munirsi erano coltelli e balestre. I coltelli erano totalmente inutili contro i 'Darkman' e le balestre poco efficaci, non valevano il tempo che aveva a disposizione.   
  
E non potendo - non volendo mettere a rischio la sua gang, avevo solo una possibilità. Doveva uscire dagli Slums il più presto possibile.  
  
Nelle vie di Ceres quella sera non c'era anima viva. Vedere la polizia di Midas pattugliare le strade sporche e trascurate degli Slums era un evento singolare, storico. Anche quando un meticcio veniva beccato a rubare a Midas, ritornare negli Slums significava per lui salvezza. Il PAM, il microchip che i cittadini regolari di Midas portavano all'orecchio, non li rendeva in grado di varcare la barriera che circondava la città senza la concessione di Tanagura. Questo valeva anche per la polizia. Tuttavia in quei giorni qualcosa era cambiato, e Sam era certo che gli abitanti di Ceres in quel momento erano tutti rintanati in qualsiasi posto potessero chiamare casa, tenendosi ben stretto il cavallo dei pantaloni per non farsela addosso.  
  
Gli uomini si allontanarono svelti e all'incrocio si divisero, sparendo dalla sua vista. Sam fece un grosso respiro e riprese a camminare, rimanendo nell'ombra, evitando le macchie di terreno illuminate dalle due lune alte nel cielo. Sfiorando le pareti delle abitazioni, si strinse nel cappotto che teneva semplicemente appoggiato sulle spalle. In una tasca giaceva un cappello che a causa del vento non poteva indossare.  
  
Percorrendo un paio di vie, Sam riuscì ad infilarsi in un altro vicolo e spostando alcuni teli rivelò la moto volante che aveva nascosto non molto tempo prima. Con una mano prese il sacchetto che gli aveva dato Leve e si mise in bocca una delle caramelle, masticando sonoramente. Dopodiché accese la moto e tirò fuori un foglietto spiegazzato dalla tasca dei pantaloni. Lisciandolo, memorizzò l'indirizzo:  
  
 _88-25, Flare, Area 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nota_ : i Refugee solitamente sono persone provenienti da altri pianeti che si trattengono su Amoï più del dovuto lasciando scadere il loro visto, e poiché non hanno un PAM si mimetizzano tra gli abitanti degli Slums. Raramente però anche alcuni abitanti di Midas, per svariati motivi, riescono in qualche modo a recarsi negli Slums e viverci, e anch'essi sono chiamati Refugee.


	3. Capitolo 3

Sam osservò il condominio di fronte a lui, accertandosi che l'indirizzo sul biglietto coincidesse. Le luci sgargianti degli edifici a fianco erano così intense che gli offuscavano la vista, e anche quando alzava gli occhi al cielo per riposare le iridi stanche, non gli permettevano di osservare le stelle che lo decoravano.  
  
Midas era quella di sempre, affollata e luminosa anche in piena notte. Le capsule automatiche e le autovolanti sfrecciavano silenziose sulle strade, in contrasto con il chiacchiericcio dei passanti udibile in ogni dove. Acuti timbri femminili, quasi alieni per Sam, e alle volte candide voci d'infanti, altrettanto aliene, sferzavano l'aria. Il vento bellicoso che devastava Ceres era solo un ricordo revocato da una brezza leggera che portava con sé l'odore delle più svariate pietanze.  
  
Nell'area 2 di Midas, Flare, i ristoranti e le boutique abbondavano. Ogni minuto, a tutte le ore, individui troppo ubriachi per reggersi fermamente in piedi e troppo sazi per contenere la pancia nelle camicie candide spuntavano dai locali più eccentrici, e persone troppo ricche per far entrare tutto ciò che desideravano in semplici borse avanzavano arrancando sui marciapiedi.  
  
Per i nativi di altri pianeti e per la maggior parte delle persone che vi risiedevano, Midas era un gigantesco parco dei divertimenti, che si poteva facilmente godere con un ID o una Visa e un buon conto in banca. Se ci si spostava nelle altre aree, pub, casinò, case chiuse, hotel dell'amore e spettacoli a luci rossi all'aperto erano a disposizione di tutti e accontentavano tutti.  
  
Sam aveva girato la zona in lungo e in largo prima di rendersi conto che ciò che cercava si trovava sul retro di un edificio che aveva adocchiato più volte. Il suo abbigliamento non lo rendeva in grado di mimetizzarsi tra le persone del posto, e gli sguardi disgustati dei passanti glielo confermavano. Aveva cercato di fare quanto più in fretta possibile prima che qualcuno chiamasse la polizia, ma l'agitazione gli aveva solo fatto perdere ulteriore tempo.  
  
In quel momento, tuttavia, fissava fiducioso la porta davanti a lui e il numero inciso sul robusto metallo nero.  
  
Dopo aver fatto un profondo respiro, Sam afferrò la maniglia ed entrò, rabbrividendo al drastico calo di temperatura. Il piccolo corridoio in cui aveva appena messo piede era completamente vuoto, fatta eccezione per l'ingresso di un ascensore- un vecchio ascensore. Sam era sicuro non ne facessero più di quel tipo.   
  
Avvicinandosi premette il pulsante per richiamarlo, e quando l'ascensore si aprì Sam esaminò perplesso i pochi tasti sbiaditi presenti all'interno. Per un attimo si chiese se fosse saggio utilizzarlo, ma al diavolo; rimanere rinchiuso in un ascensore antiquato era davvero una delle sue ultime preoccupazioni.  
 

* * *

  
"Stai soffrendo." Anche se la mano gli sfiorò la guancia, Raoul non riuscì a percepirne il tocco. "Più di tutti loro."  
  
"Le nostre emozioni sono superficiali," rispose semplicemente. Repliche tanto inconsistenti e scontate stavano iniziando a diventare una tediosa abitudine per Raoul. "Ma Iason era il mio caro amico."  
  
"Tu e Iason eravate in sintonia, non è vero?" continuò l'ologramma della donna davanti a lui. Una donna estremamente alta e dai lunghi capelli bianchi. Quello era l'aspetto che aveva scelto quel giorno.  
  
"Spesso ci trovavamo in disaccordo."  
  
"Ciò nonostante, tu avevi una preferenza nei suoi confronti."  
  
Quando Raoul non rispose Jupiter si allontanò, fissando un punto indefinito nell'oscurità della stanza. Qualcuno non avvezzo con l'ambiente avrebbe potuto affermare che l'oscurità non avesse fine, illuminata solo dall'ologramma che vi risiedeva. Ma si trattava di un'illusione; per quanto grande, la stanza era circondata da pareti come tutte le altre.  
  
Raoul osservò la sua creatrice assorta. Un'abitudine che aveva assimilato dai propri figli: tenere gli occhi puntati nel vuoto come se ciò l'aiutasse a pensare. Non era qualcosa che un'intelligenza artificiale era portata a fare. Ma era, tuttavia, affascinante quanto velocemente potesse imparare ad imitare le normali reazioni di un essere vivente.  
  
"Comunque," riprese parola Raoul, "mi sto occupando di chi l'ha assassinato."   
  
"Non è stato il suo Pet a condurlo alla morte?"  
  
"In parte. E' complicato." Il biochimico aveva cercato di spiegare più volte a Jupiter perché Iason aveva fatto tutto quello che aveva fatto per il meticcio, ma il comportamento del figlio favorito di Jupiter si era rivelato estremamente enigmatico e Raoul non gli aveva mai rivolto interesse, almeno non fino a qualche settimana prima.   
  
Analizzare e studiare ciò che lo circondava era la sua natura e si era amaramente pentito di aver ignorato l'amico negli anni passati, e solo perché i suoi atteggiamenti e le sue scelte lo indignavano. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere, avvicinarsi a lui piuttosto che allontanarsi come aveva fatto. Certo, talvolta aveva tentato di farlo rinsavire, ma Iason non lo era mai stato a sentire, preferendo cambiare discorso o preferendo evitare di rispondergli adeguatamente. Quando Iason era morto però si era reso conto che qualcosa mancava. C'era molto di più che avrebbe dovuto sapere, che avrebbe dovuto capire, e forse avrebbe potuto...  
  
"Nonostante gli abbia parlato più volte, non sono riuscita a registrare nessun tipo di conoscenza." Jupiter interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri dopo averli uditi. "Iason non aveva desiderio di aprirsi con me."  
  
"Aveva smesso di conversare anche con me." Raoul si rese conto che il tono della sua voce conteneva più rammarico di quanto desiderava, e si prese un attimo prima di continuare. "Quando aveva qualche problema si rivolgeva alla sua vecchia Furniture."  
  
"La sua Furniture?"  
  
"Iason rivelava molte cose a Katze. Era molto..." lottò con la parola 'affezionato', "confidenziale con lui. Non penso gli chiedesse consigli, ma aveva iniziato a parlare con lui, voleva il suo parere." Dal momento in cui era stato creato, Iason aveva sempre discusso dei suoi problemi con Raoul, ma poi Riki era apparso le cose erano cambiate. Iason aveva tagliato fuori Raoul dalla sua vita privata, preferendo le limitate conoscenze di un Umano.  
  
"Ho memoria della Furniture."  
  
"Sta ancora gestendo il Mercato Nero, come ti ho detto, Jupiter."  
  
"Iason affermava che era straordinario. E' vero?"  
  
"E' impressionante quello che è riuscito a fare in questi anni, ma definirlo 'straordinario' è certamente spropositato. E' solo lievemente superiore alla media della sua specie."  
  
"Capisco." Jupiter chiuse gli occhi. "Katze," ripeté.  
  
"Jupiter?"  
  
"Occupati dell'assassino e aggiornami. Mi sto arrestando."  
  
Raoul fece un inchino. "Sì, Jupiter," riuscì a dire prima che l'ologramma scomparve.  
 

* * *

  
Era notte fonda e l'unica fonte di luce nella stanza era il terminale acceso. Katze si trovava seduto su una sedia davanti alla scrivania, con una mano portava avanti il suo lavoro, mentre con l'altra spegnava una sigaretta nel posacenere. Ai suoi piedi, una vecchia stufa riscaldava la stanza, non solo fisicamente ma anche emotivamente. L'aria che veniva sprigionata dalle ventole emetteva un suono docile, delizioso, che calmava Katze. Ci aveva messo diverso tempo per ricostruire l'apparato elettrico adatto per farla funzionare, ma ne era decisamente soddisfatto.  
  
Si stava per dirigere in cucina a bere un bicchiere d'acqua quando il sensore che indicava che qualcuno era entrato nell'edificio squillò. Inarcando un sopracciglio, Katze si fermò davanti al monitor di sicurezza alla parete.  
  
Inizialmente si limitò a fissare la figura che si guardava intorno smarrita nello schermo. Il cappello gli copriva parzialmente il volto e la barba lo faceva apparire più maturo, ma Katze non aveva dubbi sull'identità del ragazzo. Le telecamere installate nell'ascensore lo rendevano comunque riconoscibile, e ancor più la manica vuota del giubbotto che penzolava ogni volta che l'individuo si muoveva.  
  
Katze si chiese se ignorarlo fosse la scelta migliore, ma non poteva essere una coincidenza. Quando l'ascensore si fermò, Katze immediatamente attivò il vocale e premette un bottone per bloccare l'impianto. "Sei in trappola." Scandì bene le parole, in modo che potesse sentirlo chiaramente. "Se provi a fare qualcosa di losco ti faccio saltare in aria come un petardo."  
  
"Cosa?" Guy sgranò gli occhi, inizialmente confuso, e premette istintivamente il bottone per risalire, senza risultati. Dopo aver tentato anche con quello per aprire le porte, non riuscì a contenersi. "Figlio di puttana!" esclamò e batté l'unica mano che possedeva contro una parete. Tuttavia si ricompose quasi immediatamente. "Voglio solo parlare."  
  
Quando l'uomo dai capelli rossi non rispose, Guy continuò. " _Scarface_... Katze, vero? Devo parlarti. Per favore." Dopo una breve pause aggiunse: "Faccia a faccia."  
  
La voce aveva una nota supplichevole e sembrava sincera, ma Katze non poteva abbassare la guardia. "Sei armato?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dimostralo."  
  
Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, Guy si tolse il lungo giubbotto logoro e lo lasciò cadere sul pavimento dell'ascensore. Sotto indossava un vecchio maglione, che fece presto la stessa fine del giubbotto, mettendo in mostra l'arto mancante; ciò che la nanochirurgia non era riuscita a salvare.  
  
Facendo una giravolta, alzò la mano e mostrò il corpo. I pantaloni erano stretti, decisamente troppo stretti per nascondere qualcosa, ma Katze non era un idiota.  
  
"Quindi?"  
  
"Uh?" Guy aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso, ma poi capì.  
  
Digrignando i denti, iniziò immediatamente a slacciarsi la cintura dei pantaloni. Katze si allontanò dallo schermo il tempo necessario per recuperare la pistola laser nel cassetto della scrivania e quando tornò, Guy si stava sfilando i jeans dalle caviglie; il meticcio non indossava l'intimo. Presto raggiunsero il resto degli indumenti.  
  
"Ecco fatto, contento?"  
  
In risposta Katze sbloccò le porte e puntò la pistola verso l'entrata. "Non toccare nulla e vieni avanti."  
  
E Guy, totalmente privo di vestiti, varcò la soglia.  
  
"Girati."  
  
Il meticcio lo guardò con un sopracciglio appena alzato, infastidito. "Qual è il tuo problema?" disse mentre si girava comunque per dargli le spalle. "Ora cosa devo fare? Piegarmi in avanti così mi scopi?"  
  
"Allettante, ma credo di dover passare." Il tono derisorio di Guy fece quasi ridere Katze. Il ragazzo non sapeva nulla di lui, non sapeva nulla nemmeno di una Furniture.  
  
Quando si girò nuovamente nella sua direzione, Katze si prese qualche secondo per osservare i lividi e i tagli che ornavano il corpo del giovane, segno che aveva partecipato a delle risse di recente. Ma non fu solo quello su cui si soffermò Katze. I capelli corti e neri e gli occhi color rame di Guy attirarono allo stesso modo la sua attenzione. "Gazer?" domandò. "Perché non ti sei fatto modificare il volto e cancellare la memoria come ti avevo suggerito?"  
  
Il Gazer era una droga che cambiava il colore degli occhi e dei capelli. Solitamente aveva la forma di una caramella e si masticava, ma ne esistevano tipi diversi. Come ogni droga, gli effetti a lungo andare non erano piacevoli.  
  
"Puoi per favore abbassare la pistola?"  
  
"No."  
  
Non è che Katze non sapesse difendersi, specialmente contro una sola persona, ma non aveva minimamente l'esperienza di chi era cresciuto negli Slums e Guy, anche senza un braccio e di qualche centimetro più basso, rimaneva più grosso e decisamente più muscoloso di lui. La sua schiena era ancora dolorante a causa della punizione di Raoul e Katze non poteva rischiare.  
  
"Qualcuno mi sta dando la caccia," disse semplicemente Guy.  
  
"Se avessi cambiato volto non avresti avuto questi problemi."  
  
"Oppure sarei già nella fossa."  
  
"E te lo saresti meritato."  
  
Guy sorrise. "E' vero." Non c'era malizia né commiserazione nella sua voce, solo accettazione. "Quando mi sono svegliato dall'operazione te ne sei andato quasi subito, il tempo di scaricarmi addosso quello che è successo e sei sparito. Davvero credevi che avrei potuto permettermi di pagare un chirurgo?"  
  
"A dirla tutta, non me ne poteva fregar di meno."  
  
Guy non commentò. "Immagino che non sia tu ad aver attivato i Darkmen di Midas, altrimenti a quest'ora sarei morto."  
  
"Già, non molto furbo da parte tua venire qui."  
  
"Tanto non ho un fottuto futuro," replicò fiacco Guy. La barba non era abbastanza per coprire il volto provato. Katze ricordava l'impatto che la notizia della morte di Riki - morte causata dalle sue stesse azioni - aveva avuto sul ragazzo. Era stata una soddisfazione infliggergli quel tipo di punizione, ma ora, dopo settimane, vedere il meticcio in quello stato per quanto non lo rattristasse, non lo faceva nemmeno gioire. Guy sembrava quasi un'apparizione, un fantasma. Le gambe davano l'impressione di essere insolitamente esili, lo strato di pelle bianca dell'addome metteva fin troppo in risalto le costole, e il pene raggrinzito dall'aria fredda dell'appartamento completava l'immagine.  
  
Guy si spostò appena, stringendosi con l'unico braccio che gli era rimasto e ignorando gli occhi di Katze che vagabondavano sul suo corpo. "Posso... entrare?"  
  
Katze non disse nulla. Cercando di non perdere di vista Guy, la pistola saldamente puntata, lo superò e si chinò per prendere i pantaloni nell'ascensore. Controllò le tasche e glieli lanciò. Il ragazzo li prese al volo e se li infilò velocemente, attendendo anche il maglione, ma non dicendo nulla quando questo non gli arrivò.  
  
"Non so cosa fare," ammise Guy e seguì Katze nel salotto. "Non so dove andare, devo capire... tu... tu!" Lo indicò con un dito. "Tu sei un figlio di puttana," decretò. "Ma sei l'unico."  
  
Katze roteò gli occhi. "Cosa stai blaterando?"  
  
Guy fece una lunga pausa, incerto. "Negli ultimi anni... Negli ultimi anni lo conoscevi più te di me. Non so quale rapporto abbiate avuto, ma sono certo che il Riki degli ultimi anni," non avrebbe pronunciato la parola Pet, non avrebbe mai pronunciato quella fottuta parola. "Quel Riki lo conoscevi meglio tu."  
  
"Ne abbiamo già parlato," tagliò corto Katze. "Ti ho già detto che..."  
  
"Tu e Riki eravate amici?" Il ragazzo non lo lasciò finire e si sedette sul divano. La sfacciataggine del giovane era sconsiderata, specialmente dal momento che aveva una pistola ancora puntata contro, ma Katze non ci badò e prese posto nella poltrona di fronte.  
  
Il rosso sbatté le palpebre. Era amico di Riki? Non si era mai considerato tale. Il ragazzo era stato piacevole da avere attorno, almeno finché non tirava fuori quel suo fastidioso temperamento irruente. Riki era stato l'unico con cui aveva potuto parlare di Eos, dei Blondie e del suo passato da Furniture e a Guardian. Ma lui e Riki non erano mai andati veramente d'accordo. Ciò nonostante non poteva negare il legame che si era in qualche modo instaurato.  
  
"Eravamo conoscenti." Evitò di dire 'colleghi'. Era sicuro che Riki non avesse detto a Guy del suo lavoro nel Mercato Nero, o Guy sarebbe andato a cercarlo da lui più volte in passato.  
  
Il ragazzo si grattò il retro del collo, a disagio. La sua mano si strinse a pugno e sembrò sforzarsi parecchio per fare la domanda che seguì. "Tu... Tu e Riki avete mai... uh... scopato?"  
  
Katze incrociò una gamba sull'altra e fece un sospiro. Riki gli aveva raccontato alcuni particolari sulle relazioni sentimentali che si instauravano negli Slums, e ricordava bene il momento in cui il ragazzo gli aveva detto con una certa perplessità che Iason non voleva che facesse sesso con nessuno se non con lui. La monogamia fisica negli Slums non esisteva. Sia Riki che Guy, anche quando stavano ancora insieme, avevano avuto rapporti sessuali con altri uomini. Probabilmente il più delle volte non per il semplice gusto di scoparsi un'altra persona ma per necessità. In ogni caso, quella era la loro realtà.  
  
Tuttavia, quando Riki aveva lavorato con lui la prima volta, prima di diventare Pet, non ricordava avesse mostrato particolare interesse in altri uomini, e mai aveva mostrato interesse verso di lui. E Katze sapeva che, nonostante la cicatrice, era un uomo piacente. Non poteva essere altrimenti, tutte le Furniture lo erano. Gli Élite amavano la bellezza fisica e una persona che doveva risiedere nelle loro case come una decorazione non poteva essere altro che bella.  
  
"Non ho scopato con Riki," rispose, e Guy lo squadrò come per accettarsi che stesse dicendo il vero. Il ragazzo era geloso, assurdo. Qualcosa era davvero peggiorato in Guy da quando Riki era stato fatto prigioniero da Iason."Come hai fatto a trovarmi?"  
  
Guy tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni un foglio e Katze lo riconobbe subito. L'aveva strappato da un pacchetto di sigarette e l'aveva dato a Riki con scritto il suo indirizzo quando quest'ultimo aveva iniziato a vivere ad Apatia, nel caso avesse avuto bisogno.  
  
"Ce l'aveva in tasca quando..." Guy si morse il labbro e guardò il soffitto, sbattendo gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime. "Quello che è accaduto a Riki," fece una lunga pausa. "Non... non è stata colpa mia."  
  
Katze sentì il sangue bollire nelle vene e strinse la presa sulla pistola. Per un secondo considerò di sparare proprio in quell'istante. "Cosa intendi dire?"  
  
"Voleva già morire. Che motivo aveva per... per..." Non poteva essere tornato indietro per l'androide. Riki aveva sempre avuto un forte spirito di sopravvivenza e dopo tutto quello che aveva passato a causa di quell'essere, Guy non voleva, non poteva crederci.  
  
"Forse. E tu sei stato la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso."   
  
"Non capisci!" Guy si alzò di scatto e il commerciante del Mercato Nero fece lo stesso. "Dovevo togliere il Pet Ring. Per il suo bene!"  
  
"Certo." Nonostante la tensione, il tono di voce di Katze rimase calmo. "Dovevi salvarlo, non è vero, Guy? Cosa sapevi di Riki, di Iason?"  
  
"Stava soffrendo!" urlò il meticcio più giovane con rabbia. "L'ho visto. Ho visto il suo volto nel momento in cui quel mostro l'ha torturato facendolo strisciare fino ai suoi piedi per leccargli gli stivali. Riki non ha mai voluto questo! Riki non avrebbe mai voluto questo!" Guy si afferrò i capelli, tremante. "Come puoi dire che non sapevo! Come puoi dire che stava bene!"  
  
"Stava iniziando a stare bene," ribatté Katze. "Se solo ti fossi fatto da parte..."  
  
"Tu, bastardo!" Guy scattò in avanti ma si bloccò immediatamente nel momento in cui Katze gli fece intuire che stava per sparare. Per un attimo si fissarono, e il meticcio più giovane abbassò il pugno che aveva preparato a colpire. Lo sguardo intenso color rame di Guy era carico d'odio, ma il ragazzo preferì fare un passo indietro. "E comunque è Sam," mormorò a denti stretti.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Sam!" ripeté. "E' il mio nuovo nome."  
  
"Patetico," commentò Katze. "Patetico e infantile. Cosa sei venuto a fare?"   
  
"Credevo fossi tu a dirmi la caccia, quindi volevo..." Guy scosse la testa e si lasciò cadere sul divano. "Ma ho sbagliato, non sei tu." La verità era che sapeva che non era Katze a volerlo morto, altrimenti l'avrebbe ucciso quel giorno in ospedale. La verità era che l'unico a cui si poteva rivolgere, per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, era quel dannato Scarface. L'unico che sapeva tutto, che sapeva ciò che aveva fatto, lo stesso uomo che un giorno si era presentato negli Slums e aveva minacciato Riki, facendosi consegnare Kirie. Riki chiaramente lo conosceva, ma Guy non aveva mai capito come e perché. E poi quell'uomo l'aveva salvato, su richiesta di Riki. Katze per Guy era un gigantesco punto di domanda.  
  
Ma a che scopo rivolgersi a lui? Cosa stava cercando, un aiuto? Dalla persona che aveva fatto sparire un membro della sua gang? Senza contare che era pronto a morire, era stato pronto a morire; non era Riki che sarebbe dovuto andare incontro a quel destino quel giorno a Dana Burn, era lui. Aveva pianificato tutto ed era pronto, quindi perché stava lottando per vivere in quel momento? Sacrificarsi per la libertà di Riki era accettabile, ma morire dopo che questo non c'era più per causa sua non lo era? Com'era possibile?  
  
I sensi di colpa lo invasero nuovamente e Guy poggiò una mano sugli occhi, percependo l'umidità sotto le palpebre. "Non importa," biascicò. "Puoi anche uccidermi." Se lui non ne aveva il coraggio, allora forse Scarface poteva effettivamente essere d'aiuto. Era molto più facile in quel modo, e non importava l'egoismo che nascondeva il gesto. La sua persona era già macchiata.  
  
Kate alzò un sopracciglio. "Non ti ucciderò. Ho fatto una promessa a Riki."  
  
Il meticcio più giovane fece un respiro profondo prima di tornare a guardarlo. "Allora dimmi la verità, ti chiedo solo questo." Katze rimase in silenzio e si risedette, e Guy lo prese come un invito a continuare. "Riki stava bene?"  
  
"Come ho già detto, Riki stava iniziando..."   
  
Guy scosse la testa, interrompendolo. "Voglio sapere se Riki il mese scorso stava bene." Guardò Katze dritto negli occhi quando questo non fiatò. Era impossibile leggere la sua fottuta faccia da culo, ma Guy non ne aveva bisogno. A chi faceva torto il bastardo rispondendo semplicemente 'no'? Quella era la conferma che Katze non gli era mai piaciuto, e più lo conosceva e meno gli piaceva. "Cosa c'era davvero tra Riki e Mink?"  
  
"Erano ossessionati l'uno dall'altro." Sicuramente la miglior risposta che Katze poteva dare. Era certo che Iason fosse innamorato di Riki, ma Riki... cosa pensasse Riki non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Fin dall'inizio non aveva fatto altro che inseguirsi a vicenda, ma poi per Riki le cose erano cambiate.  
  
Prima che Guy potesse continuare, Katze afferrò un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca dei pantaloni e l'aprì. Due delle sigarette contenute all'interno avevano filtri di colore diverso. Katze ne prese una e la fece scivolare sul tavolino verso Guy. "Black Moon, contiene un narcotico. Usala per fare quel diavolo che ti pare, ma ora vattene."  
  
Guy prese la sigaretta e la osservò per qualche secondo, come in trance. Narcotico? Conosceva quella marca, era utilizzata per i suicidi. Quindi spettava a lui uccidersi?  
  
"Dove cazzo dovrei andare?" chiese dopo qualche secondo. "Non si è mai visto un solo agente negli Slums e ora sono pieni di sbirri. Non ho denaro, non posso pagare un chirurgo e passare inosservato, e non riesco a guadagnare denaro in nessun modo. A quanto pare senza un braccio non sono nemmeno piacevole come una volta da scopare." Si morse il labbro, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. "Non posso rimanere a Midas senza un ID, nessun meticcio ha un fottuto futuro a Midas."  
  
Il PAM, l'ID degli abitanti di Midas, era un microchip installato nell'orecchio sinistro negli uomini e nell'orecchio destro nelle donne. Non c'era modo di toglierlo o di ottenerlo senza passare per Tanagura.  
  
"Ti basta sapere che è un Blondie che ti sta dando la caccia." Katze si accese una sigaretta, aspirando profondamente. "Midas o Ceres, poco importa. Capisci?"  
  
Guy si girò velocemente verso di lui, confuso, e lo scrutò. "Tu chi sei di preciso?"  
  
"Non ha alcuna importanza. Questa discussione è durata fin troppo a lungo." Quando Guy fece per parlare, Katze lo interruppe, alzandosi e afferrandolo per il braccio. Puntandogli la pistola sulla fronte, lo guidò verso l'ascensore. "Non mi importa dove andrai o cosa farai, devi solo uscire di qui. Non voglio avere nulla a che fare con te."  
 

* * *

  
Avvicinandosi ad uno dei tavoli finemente apparecchiati, Raoul si accomodò tra Marcus e Orphe.  
  
"Non credevo saresti venuto," fu il commento di quest'ultimo.  
  
"Sono stato il primo a non crederlo."  
  
Era risaputo che Raoul Am non amasse le feste e gli eventi sociali. Aveva sempre ritenuto più interessante e produttivo passare il tempo dedicandosi alla ricerca scientifica, ad approfondire le sue tesi, piuttosto che buttare via intere serate discutendo argomenti superflui e politica con compagnie che poco lo compiacevano. Era altrettanto risaputo che più volte era stato vergognosamente trascinato alle feste da Iason e da altri Blondie. Tuttavia, Raoul possedeva comunque un profondo senso del dovere e la fierezza tipica della sue specie.  
  
L'evento di quella sera, come molti altri, si svolgeva a Parthia. L'unica particolarità è che si svolgeva all'aria aperta. Era stato organizzato da Zeke Bell per la presentazione del suo nuovo Pet. Nulla di pomposo, solo una cena formale.  
  
Orphe sorrise. "Sei sempre così asociale. Perché non prendi esempio da Gideon?"  
  
Gideon Lagat si trovava seduto ad un tavolo poco distante insieme ad altri tre Blondie: Gilbert Domina, Hubert Boma e Ruphias Dean. Con la sua inumana bellezza, i capelli biondi tirati indietro da un elegante cerchietto, il Lord di Midas e Ambasciatore della Settima Confederazione del Consolato Parthiano stava ridendo a squarciagola.  
  
Gideon era il centro dell'attenzione durante gli eventi sociali. Possedeva un elevato numero di espressioni facciali e un profondo e contorto senso dell'umorismo.  
  
Raoul poggiò una mano sul viso. "Non anche tu." Oh, quante volte aveva sentito la stessa frase.  
  
Orphe sorrise, e niente superava il sorriso del figlio più bello e raffinato di Jupiter. "Credevo ti mancasse Iason."  
  
Il biochimico si prese qualche secondo prima di rispondere. "Iason ha smesso di mancarmi pochi mesi dopo la comparsa del meticcio. Quella cosa era tutto ciò che occupava i suoi pensieri."  
  
Raoul sventolo una mano e un droide gli si avvicinò. "Vino," ordinò e la macchina gli riempì il bicchiere.   
  
"Voci dicono che qualcuno ha attivato la sicurezza di Midas a Ceres," disse improvvisamente Marcus unendosi alla conversazione.  
  
"Le voci sono esatte."  
  
"Come mai?"  
  
Raoul fissò la tinta rossa del vino nel bicchiere. "Sto cercando il meticcio," rispose. Sapeva che Orphe e Marcus l'avrebbero inteso come un 'sto cercando Riki', e sapeva che avrebbero approvato. Nonostante tutti i Blondie avessero trovato la presenza di Riki a Eos spiacevole - be', Gideon a parte - Orphe come Direttore Operativo di Eos e Capo della Sicurezza era quello che più aveva tentato di contrastare la follia di Iason, e Marcus era sempre stato uno dei suoi più fermi sostenitori.  
  
"Oh?" Orphe alzò un sopracciglio. "Hai cambiato idea?"  
  
Invece di rispondere, Raoul preferì sorseggiare il suo vino e cambiare argomento. "Di chi è il maschio con i capelli gialli?"  
  
Orphe e Marcus seguirono il suo sguardo. Un ragazzo alto si trovava in piedi in mezzo ad alcuni Pet e stava mettendo in mostra gli addominali, mentre si spostava una ciocca gialla dietro l'orecchio. Gli occhi color miele scintillavano contorniati dalla pelle scura.  
  
I Pet di razza pura, e in generale i Pet di alta classe prodotti in laboratorio a partire da un ramo di DNA umano, potevano presentare caratteristiche non riscontrabili in natura. Definire quel maschio biondo di capelli era del tutto errato.  
  
"Del Platina Lorias Duma," rispose Orphe. "Ti piace?"  
  
"I colori sono abbaglianti." Iason gli avrebbe detto che colori tanto vivaci avrebbero attirato l'attenzione e avrebbero potuto dargli la possibilità di ricavare un maggior profitto in caso di riuscito concepimento. "Il contrasto è suggestivo e le forme attraenti."  
  
"Ritieni che abbia il potenziale per essere un buon partner?"  
  
Lo sguardo di Raoul si spostò su una giovane ragazza dai capelli castani e gli occhi color perla, seduta in un angolo della piazza. I gomiti sulle gambe e le mani appoggiate alla giancie increspavano le labbra carnose e le davano un'espressione annoiata.  
  
Sheree era una Pet di classe A, da lui prodotta e ovviamente ancora vergine. Aveva ricevuto richieste di accoppiamento da parte di altri Élite, ma stava ancora valutando con quale stallone avrebbe potuto produrre i risultati migliori.  
  
"Forse. E' necessario che mi faccia inviare i suoi dati biologici."  
  
"Al Baccanale del novantesimo potresti metterci del tuo." Orphe alzò una mano prima che Raoul potesse controbattere. "Ne abbiamo abbastanza delle performance della tua Pet con altre femmine."  
  
Raoul sorrise. "E perché mai? Sono così rare."  
  
"Non nel tuo caso."  
  
"Dovrei sporcare le mie creazioni facendole montare dai volgari Pet degli harem, Orphe?" Raoul lasciò che il bicchiere di vino vuoto venisse riempito nuovamente. "Lascia che sia Gideon o Ruphias a offrire quel tipo di spettacolo. Io ho altri interessi."  
  
"Tutti offrono quel tipo di spettacolo. Sei tu che ti ostini ad evitarlo, Raoul."  
  
"Non lo ritengo un problema."   
  
Orphe si accarezzò il mento e sorrise. "Se la lasci sfogare ci divertiremmo tutti di più."  
  
"Ora parli come Gideon. Le preferenza della mia Pet non hanno alcuna rilevanza." Il pensiero di Raoul tornò a Mimea e Riki, e dovette trattenere una smorfia.  
  
Vendere Mimea come un prodotto di bassa lega gli aveva fatto perdere denaro e l'intera faccenda gli aveva fatto perdere tempo. La dignità di Iason aveva subito un ulteriore avvilimento e le voci sulla vicenda erano andate avanti per mesi. Nonostante la discussione con Iason fosse avvenuta privatamente, tutti erano stati messi al corrente che un Élite aveva dovuto porgere delle scuse ad un altro Élite, perché né l'uno e né l'altro erano riusciti a controllare i loro Pet. Un evento da dimenticare.  
  
Raoul era sicuro avesse avuto delle disattenzioni sulla qualità di Mimea, ma era altrettanto sicuro che Riki l'avesse fatto di proposito. L'atto si adattava perfettamente alla grossolanità e all'insensatezza del meticcio. Ciò che non aveva compreso era stata la reazione di Iason. Non solo il non aver venduto semplicemente il Pet, ma l'ardore che aveva messo nel riaddestrarlo nuovamente, i mesi che aveva passato immerso nel risentimento. Quando Iason, molto tempo dopo, aveva affermato che provava dei sentimenti di natura amorosa per Riki, Raoul aveva osato chiedersi, basandosi sulle sue conoscenze, se per caso in quel periodo non avesse provato un sentimento tanto primitivo come la gelosia.  
  
Tutt'ora l'ipotesi lo infastidiva. Quando Jupiter gli aveva creati con l'obiettivo di rasentare la perfezione, aveva ridotto al minimo - per quanto il loro cervello organico potesse permettere - istinti e sentimenti, e la gelosia era certamente uno dei sentimenti più primitivi, ed implicava anche insicurezza. Quello era perlomeno ciò che i suoi studi sulla psicologia umana e animale gli aveva insegnato. Non aveva nulla a che vedere con il semplice piacere che poteva suscitare un possesso.  
  
L'idea che Iason avesse parlato più apertamente con Katze e che quindi questo sapesse qualcosa di più gli passò nuovamente per la testa, e Raoul lottò tra il desiderio di cercare di conoscere meglio l'amico perduto e colmare il vuoto che l'ignorarlo gli aveva lasciato, e l'insensatezza e il decadimento nell'andare a chiedere ad un meticcio e un ex-Furniture che tipo di problemi aveva avuto Iason. Era normale che l'ultimo modello creato da Jupiter avesse mostrato differenze psicologiche e comportamentali a cui nessuno aveva fatto caso inizialmente? La natura primitiva di Iason era da considerarsi un difetto? Perché non aveva mai cercato di capirlo prima?  
  
Ma Raoul lo sapeva il perché, perché non pensava che Iason sarebbe mai morto. E finché aveva mantenuto il rispetto che meritava e, ad un certo livello, l'amicizia che li univa, non gli era importato. Ma in quel momento...  
  
Il biochimico fece cenno al droide di riempirgli nuovamente il bicchiere, udendo distrattamente la conversazione tra Marcus e Orphe. Desiderava davvero parlare con Katze.  
 

* * *

  
_"Ecco qui!"  
  
Un datapad si schiantò con forza sulla scrivania, a pochi centimetri dal suo braccio. Katze alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo moro.  
  
"Baciami il culo." Riki sorrise soddisfatto. "Sbloccato e resettato in tre giorni. Stasera mi paghi una birra."  
  
"Non ho parlato di ricompense," replicò Katze, accendendo il dispositivo elettrico per verificare le parole di Riki.  
  
Aveva dato al ragazzo un giochino con cui svagarsi la sera poiché quest'ultimo aveva passato diversi giorni a lagnarsi di quanto si annoiasse una volta tornato a casa dopo il lavoro. Ogni tanto gli prestava qualcosa da leggere, ma aveva trovato un vecchio datapad appartenente a uno dei suoi ex-clienti e sapeva che Riki avrebbe apprezzato la novità. Non si era mai apprestato a sbloccarlo ed eliminare la sicurezza perché non aveva alcuna importanza, quindi l'aveva dato a Riki dicendogli che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito entro quattro giorni. Il ragazzo sapeva impegnarsi terribilmente quando gli si presentava una sfida che stuzzicava il suo orgoglio.  
  
"Hai perso la scommessa quindi mi paghi una birra, coglione."  
  
"Certamente sono impressionato. Non credevo che la tua testa di cazzo potesse arrivare a tanto." In realtà era del tutto consapevole che Riki avesse delle buone capacità in campo informatico. Non quanto lui, ma il ragazzo se la cavava egregiamente.  
  
"Sono felice di averti sorpreso, capo." La voce falsamente lusingata era una novità. Katze era da tempo che non vedeva Riki tanto allegro. Il ragazzo si piegò fino al suo orecchio. "Stasera è tutto sul tuo conto."  
  
"Legittimo," Katze alzò le mani in segno di resa. "Chiederò a Iason."  
  
"No!" Riki scattò all'indietro e l'espressione giocosa si dissolse nello stesso istante. "Non osare, Katze, non..."  
  
"Riki..."  
  
"'Sta zitto!" tuonò, incrociando le braccia al petto. "Tu puoi anche essere il fottuto cagnolino di Iason, ma per una birra, una sera, in un locale innocente, io non devo chiedere il permesso proprio a un cazzo di nessuno!"  
  
Katze si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, sospirando. Riki non voleva proprio capire che continuare a combattere e ribellarsi non l'avrebbe portato da nessuna parte e avrebbe, anzi, peggiorato la sua condizione. Conosceva i Blondie da tempo, e il fatto che Iason permettesse a Riki tante libertà era già di per sé stupefacente. Ma continuare a tirare la corda, continuare a testare la pazienza del figlio favorito di Jupiter, avrebbe messo lo stupido ragazzo nei guai. Katze sapeva che stava soffrendo, e simpatizzava con il giovane, ma almeno sulle faccende superflue, Riki doveva imparare a tenere a bada la sua testa calda.  
  
"Lavorerò fino a tardi stasera."  
  
"Non fare lo stronzo, Katze!" ribatté Riki, irritato. Certamente non credeva che si sarebbe bevuto una scusa tanto patetica. "I pub sono aperti tutta notte, e per una sera puoi stare sveglio un pochino di più, esattamente come fai sempre per Iason. Ti chiederei solo dei soldi, ma non posso entrare in un pub senza PAM. Avevi detto che mi avresti portato fuori una sera, ho vinto la scommessa e quindi per una volta fai come dico io."  
  
"A differenza tua," replicò Katze, "ci tengo alla mia vita. Non ti porto fuori senza chiedere a Iason, Riki. Se hai voglia di fare il ribelle non mettermi in mezzo." Iniziava a sentire le vene pulsare di irritazione. Perché doveva sempre fargli perdendo un sacco di tempo?  
  
Vide il ragazzo stringere i pugni, lo sguardo di fuoco puntato verso di lui. "Stasera Iason è nella torre di Jupiter," spiegò. "Tutti gli anni questo stesso giorno i Blondie si ritrovano nell'Occhio Interno della Torre. Là i segnali non prendono, quindi non può localizzarmi con il Pet Ring. Non ho intenzione di fare bordello," aggiunse velocemente quando una singolare espressione allibita prese il posto della faccia da poker di Katze. "E' solo una birra."  
  
Il rosso evitò di chiedere come faceva Riki a sapere che i segnali GPS nell'Occhio Interno della torre di Jupiter non funzionassero. Il ragazzino era semplicemente troppo annoiato e insoddisfatto, altrimenti doveva aver battuto la testa alzandosi dal letto quella mattina.   
  
Eppure Katze era sicuro che l'avesse programmato, sbloccando molto prima il datapad e dicendoglielo solo quel giorno. Oh, era un piccolo e fottuto figlio di puttana. Tuttavia Katze sapeva bene che Iason ci sarebbe arrivato. Anche solo dieci minuti erano un rischio.  
  
"Quando verrà a trovarti Iason ad Apatia?" chiese, premendo due dita sulla tempia.  
  
"Uh?" Che cazzo c'entrava? "Domani sera."  
  
"Ottimo. Così ti fai una scopata e la finisci di essere tanto frustrato."  
  
Il volto di Riki avvampò per l'irritazione. "Vaffanculo!" esclamò, ma l'espressione di Katze in quel momento si ammorbidì e per un attimo il rosso sembrò cercare le parole giuste.  
  
"Riki," tentò. "Come va con Iason?"  
  
Il ragazzo si girò, dandogli le spalle e scrollandole. Come diavolo doveva andare? Era un fottuto Pet. Ma d'altra parte, da quando Iason lo aveva trasferito ad Apatia, doveva ammettere che qualcosa era migliorato. Non era felice, ma le pressioni che lo soffocavano ad Eos erano totalmente scomparse e lo stesso Iason sembrava più rilassato. Riki non ne poteva essere certo, ma qualcosa nel Blondie era cambiato. Tuttavia, si vergognava anche solo a pensare di poter trovare pace nella sua condizione.  
  
Iason gli aveva fatto cose che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, le più recenti stava ancora cercando di superarle, come l'orrendo e insensato stupro che aveva seguito il party di Orphe e che l'aveva tenuto a letto con un catetere per giorni, ma la vita che gli aveva concesso di fare a Midas era decente, sopportabile. Lavorare per Katze, anche se in un ambiente che non gradiva, gli teneva la mente occupata ed era ossigeno per Riki. Dio, non ce la faceva a vivere di solo sesso, ad essere maltrattato e denigrato dalla mattina alla sera. Essere un Pet era la più bassa forma di merda esistente.  
  
Il terminale di fronte a Katze squillò, riportandolo alla realtà. Il rosso lanciò un'occhiata alla finestra tridimensionale, concentrandosi per qualche secondo sul messaggio prima di parlare. "Facciamo così, ora vai nel deposito numero quattro e aiuti Stean con il carico. Se tutto va bene stasera andiamo a berci quella birra."  
  
Gli occhi di Riki si illuminarono, ma la sua espressione rimase accorta. "Senza dirlo a Iason?"  
  
Katze sospirò di nuovo. "Senza dirlo a Iason." Era una bugia, lo avrebbe detto a Iason, ed era sicuro che anche Riki in fondo lo sospettasse. Aveva solo bisogno di una tregua. "E pago io."  
  
"Certo che paghi tu," mormorò Riki senza malizia. "Io non ho un soldo." A Tanagura aveva a disposizione delle monete apposite che i padroni fornivano ai Pet, mentre a Midas poteva solo utilizzare i soldi di Iason. In entrambi i casi, non erano suoi e per Katze lavorava a gratis. Quelli erano gli accordi. Dirigendosi verso la porta, si girò un'ultima volta. "Guarda che ci conto, capo!"_  
  
Faceva freddo, faceva così tanto freddo e non c'era modo di riscaldarsi. Era sicuro che non stesse sognando, perché quando una persona sognava era consapevole della sottile differenza tra realtà e fantasia. Non riusciva a muoversi e faceva freddo, e non stava sognando. Perché non riusciva a muoversi?   
  
Quando l'allarme invase la stanza per la seconda volta in pochi giorni, Katze aprì gli occhi, disorientato. Era sul divano di casa sua e a giudicare dall'orologio di fronte a lui era quasi ora di cena.  
  
Mettendosi seduto si sfregò una mano sul viso, scioccato. Che diavolo era successo? Aveva fatto un salto nel suo appartamento per recuperare un pacchetto di sigarette di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno, e che inspiegabilmente aveva dimenticato di mettere in tasca quella mattina, quando si era svegliato più intontito del solito. Prima di tornare nel suo ufficio, si era semplicemente seduto sul divano a fumarne una. Normalmente non si sarebbe mai addormentato.  
  
Non aveva quel tipo di abitudini. Nonostante dormisse meno di quanto necessitava, il lavoro gli impediva di passare i pomeriggi riposando. Nemmeno di notte dormiva davvero, e il suo fisico si era abituato a quel ritmo. Scosse la testa e il secondo squillo del sensore lo riportò alla realtà.  
  
Alzandosi pensò che se era nuovamente Guy l'avrebbe lasciato fuori. Ma l'immagine mostrò tutt'altra persona, e Katze quasi sobbalzò. "Merda!" esclamò aggiustandosi velocemente i vestiti e passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Quindi corse, nel vero senso della parola, ad aprire le porte dell'ascensore, disattivando la sicurezza.  
  
"Alla buon'ora, Furniture."  
  
"Padron Raoul," lo salutò Katze, e forse la sua voce era una nota troppo alta. Con un profondo inchino si fece immediatamente da parte per farlo entrare. "Perdonatemi." Katze scelse le sue successive parole con attenzione. "Mi trovavo indisposto."   
  
Raoul non replicò e si lasciò guidare verso il salotto. Katze non poté fare a meno di osservarlo. I tratti del viso, l'altezza e gli occhi verdi nascosti dietro un paio di occhiali scuri erano chiaramente quelli del biochimico di Tanagura, ma i lunghi e setosi capelli biondi non c'erano più. Al loro posto, capelli ricci e nero pece toccavano le spalle.  
  
Katze aveva già visto Iason adoperare trucchetti simili per passare inosservato nel momento in cui si allonava da Tanagura ufficiosamente. Nemmeno il vestiario di Raoul lo stupì, nonostante vedere un Blondie agghindato come un comune mortale fosse sempre una visione peculiare, esattamente come l'abilità dell'androide di modificare il proprio corpo. Katze non sapeva fin dove quell'abilità potesse arrivare.  
  
"Accomodatevi." Il rosso prese l'elegante e lunga giacca nera del Blondie e indicò il divano a tre posti e la poltrona. Per un attimo lasciò vagare gli occhi sull'abito da sera di colore verde chiaro che Raoul indossava; certamente... unico.  
  
Quando il Blondie si girò, Katze spostò velocemente lo sguardo sul divano dove pochi minuti prima si era svegliato, notando solo in quel momento la forma del suo corpo impressa sui cuscini. Poco più un basso, sul piccolo tappeto di colore bianco che poggiava sul marmo scuro, giaceva il pacchetto di sigarette che aveva fatto cadere alzandosi. Katze immaginò che Raoul avesse già notato tutto e l'imbarazzo lo pervase, nonostante la sua espressione rimase impassibile, anche quando si piegò per tirar su le sigarette.  
  
"Desiderate qualcosa, Padrone?"  
  
"Del té." Il Blondie non sembrava molto in vena di accomodarsi. La casa certamente non era di suo gradimento, e nemmeno l'odore di sigaretta che aleggiava. Rimase in piedi ancora qualche secondo, impassibile, dopodiché si mosse verso la poltrona e la osservò, prima di sedersi con grazia.  
  
Katze annuì e si spostò verso i fornelli. L'angolo cottura dava direttamente sulla sala.  
  
Chiese il permesso per fumare una sigaretta e Raoul glielo concesse. Il commerciante del Mercato Nero non esitò e ne accese immediatamente una, ispirando, espirando, sospirando piacevolmente. Non era solo la naturale dipendenza che causava la nicotina, Katze si sentiva meglio quando fumava. Più calmo, meno empatico con ciò che lo circondava. Era un salvavita.  
  
"Shelagh Amka." Raoul osservò Katze posare il pacchetto di sigarette sul ripiano della cucina e sorrise. "E' un tentativo di riprenderti dal pisolino pomeridiano o è così che svolgi adeguatamente i tuoi doveri?"  
  
Katze sussultò interiormente, ma non diede a vedere il suo nervosismo.  
  
Fumava diverse marche di sigarette, tra cui principalmente le Shelagh Amka, riconoscibili grazie al loro tipico fumo di colore viola e la, seppur ridotta, presenza di derivati della metanfetamina. Riki aveva sempre definito la sua scorta 'roba forte'.  
  
"E' solamente una preferenza," rispose infine.  
  
Seguì un lungo silenzio. Katze finì velocemente la sua sigaretta e versò il tè nella tazza più bella che possedeva, prendendo anche dei biscotti al miele che non aveva ancora aperto e posizionandoli su un piattino.  
  
Stava per poggiare tutto sul tavolino di fronte a Raoul quando l'insolita voce flebile del Blondie pronunciò il suo nome e gli fece alzare lo sguardo in cerca di risposte. Il volto dell'androide, tuttavia, era illeggibile.  
  
"Cosa c'era tra Iason e quel meticcio?"  
  
E Katze sbatté gli occhi, perplesso. Che spiacevole coincidenza.

**Author's Note:**

> Le recensioni mi rendono felice e mi invogliano a continuare, belle o brutte che siano. Quindi vi prego di lasciare un commento, anche breve. In ogni caso, ringrazio di cuore tutti coloro che leggeranno!


End file.
